Rock my Author
by VDay Bear
Summary: Shuichi has been on tour all over Japan and comes to a big surpirse!
1. Chapter 1

_**Rock My Author**_

_**By W. C. Bear**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Characters of Gravitation, which is created by Maki Murakami & the lyrics to "Yes I Will " are that of the Backstreet Boys do not own those either.**_

_**Pink type = Referring: After the end of the Anime & Mangas**_

_**Summary: Shuichi Shindou has been on tour all over Japan, while Eiri Yuki has been at home lonely & writing. A surprising welcome home & engagement. Let us see how are favorite couple make it happen. **_

_**Black Type = Story & Japanese terms (English translation bottom of Chapters)**_

_**Dark Red Type = Character Talk & Purple = Parentheses**_

_**Eiri is Out Of Character = More nice less cold-hearted bastard type**_

_**The story being submitted to the website .net doesn't show the color type, so before each type you'll the color it represents well tell you what it is refer to author notes. **_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**In the middle of August Shuichi Shindou embarks on a two month tour with his band "BAD LUCK" that would take them all over Japan, while his lover the famous romance novelist Eiri Yuki has been at their apartment working on this latest novel called "Left My Heart", but also at times feeling lonely and waiting for the day that a certain cotton-candy haired singer would be home.**_

_**It has been two moths since the band "BAD LUCK" had went on tour all over Japan, yet this gave a very popular romance novelist time to complete his latest novel without any kind of distraction from a certain Hyperactive cotton-candy haired singer. From time to time Eiri would stop what he was writing and save it to think of his pink-haired Koibito which would make him feel very lonely, this is where he would push his comfy leather office chair away and get up from his desk with coffee cup or beer in hand PURPLE TYPE: (which ever his in mood for at the time) then walk out of his study and go to the kitchen for another cup of coffee or beer.**_

_**After our sexy novelist has put his cup of coffee or beer down on the counter then he would go out in to the living room and walk to the sliding glass door open it then proceed outside to go on the balcony to have a cigarette, when he began to once again to think of his baka and would counted the days until Shuichi would be home and they would be together again. Once our sexy novelist was finished with his cigarette he put it out into the ashtray on the balcony table he turned and went into the apartment and closed the door behind him and would retreated back to the kitchen for another cup of coffee or beer before heading for his study to work some more on his novel, a while later our sexy novelist had stopped his speedy typing to take of coffee or beer and when he to look at his calendar which sat opposite to his laptop he notice that his deadline was the tenth of October.**_

_**Yet that would give our sexy novelist tens days until his cotton-candy lover would be returning from his tour of Japan, at some point Eiri was starting to go crazy from all the silence that surrounded the apartment and decided to go back to work on a few more pages of his novel and also to draw out the silence and clam his nerves. By the time our sexy novelist had finished those few more pages it was way past one in the morning and it was starting to make him feel tired so our sexy novelist saved his work, closed the word program he was using, then shut down the laptop and pushed his chair away from the desk, got up and headed for the bath room for a quick shower before going to their bedroom to go to sleep.**_

_**As he laid in bed he found it hard to fell asleep that early in the morning as he turn to the side of the bed that he pink-haired lover usually occupied and started to feel that loneness creep back up once again in his mind, that is when he rose from their bed and went over to the dresser to one of the drawers where Shuichi kept some of his sleepwear PURPLE TYPE: (which usually was a pair of boxers & an oversize tank top), he opened it and choose a purple tank top from the drawer which was the our sexy novelist favorite then he closed the drawer and went back to lay back down on their bed. As our sexy novelist laid there on their bed under the bedding still holding the tank top he could still make out that scent that was his cotton-candy haired lover, with that Eiri could finally feel himself drafting off to sleep. When the sounds of birds chirping in the background and also the slight flickering of sunlight coming through their window could tell that it was morning, and it was time for our sex novelist to begin his day of working on his novel as the deadline for it was soon and fast approaching him and with that he sat up, swung his legs over the bed, and got up dress and headed to kitchen to make a fresh pot of coffee. Thus with coffee in hand he leaves the kitchen and heads for his study to start his work by one in the afternoon he had several pages typed and was feeling the need for another cup of coffee and a cigarette, pushing away from the desk and grabbing his pack of cigarettes, lighter, and coffee cup he walked into the kitchen to pour himself another cup then he went to the balcony, as he stepped on the balcony which showed a breathtaking view of Tokyo that showed off the fall colors and a clear blue sky for the middle of September.**_

_**As our sexy novelist finishes his cigarette and coffee he goes back into the kitchen for another cup of that hot streaming goodness and then to his study to work once again on his novel, it had to have been at least hours since our sexy novelist went to work when a certain ringtone came to his ear before he finally answered his cell, saving what he had just typed and answered it before he could say a word his cotton-candy haired baka was telling him how much he missed him and also how lonely he felt without him near. Once there was silence over the phone Eiri had gotten his chance to talk and he said that he is working and also tells him that he miss him and that he is also lonely too, the cotton-candy haired lover asked his older Ai how his novel was doing and if he would make his deadline so that they could spend time together when he got home our sexy novelist says to his younger kibito that he would make his deadline, that he can't wait to see him, also know that it has only been a few week and our bed is so lonely without you in it.**_

_**Shuichi was about to speak when he tells our sexy novelist that K there gun-wheedling American manager has a gun pointed at his head and if doesn't get off the phone soon he is going to shot the head between his legs off! He could hear the fear in the cotton-candy haired lovers voice, so with that said Eiri tells him DARK RED TYPE: " I'll see you soon and GET OFF THE PHONE! SO THAT K DOESN'T SHOT YOU LIKE SAID HE WILL DO." **_

_**The younger Ai says " I LOVE YOOOOOUUUU!!!!!!!!" then he hangs up and goes back to work on his novel. It was around evening time when our sexy novelist stopped his speedy typing to look at the clock at bottom of his laptop that read seven-thirty, decided that he needed another cup of coffee, cigarette, and a little something to eat PURPLE TYPE: (luckily the baka had stocked the apartment with food & essentials so Eiri wouldn't starve go without nicotine while he was on tour) as he once again he stepped on to the balcony to have a cigarette and that when he started to think of Shu and how special he could make his homecoming from this tour. **_

_**As the older Ai was reflecting on their time together which has been a little over three and half years and has been contemplating if it's time to take the next step in his life and asking the cotton-candy haired baka to marry him and totally put his past love and tutor Yuki Kitazawa out of his mind completely and open his heart to love someone once again, that is when he told himself that "YES" he could do it again and with Shuichi by his side knowing that he is loved and is told that every time the baka is around and he would never hurt me that way again like Kitazawa did.**_

_**A little more than twenty minutes had pasted when he came back into the apartment from the balcony, went to fix himself something to eat, and instead of a cup of coffee he grab him self a beer, after eating something he started a fresh pot of coffee and went back to his study to work a little more on his novel.**_

_**There you have chapter one of ROCK MY AUTHOR, please read & review, I hope to have the next chapter up soon.**_

_**JAPANESE Terms:**_

_**Baka= Idiot or Maroon**_

_**Koibito= Lover**_

_**Ai = Love**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Rock My Author**_

_**By W. C. Bear**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Characters of Gravitation, which is created by Maki Murakami & the lyrics to "Yes I Will " are that of the Backstreet Boys do not own those either.**_

_**Pink type = Referring: After the end of the Anime & Mangas**_

_**Summary: Shuichi Shindou has been on tour all over Japan, while Eiri Yuki has been at home lonely & writing. A surprising welcome home & engagement. Let us see how are favorite couple make it happen.**_

_**AUTHOR NOTES: **_

_**Black Type = Story & Japanese terms (English translation bottom of Chapters)**_

_**Dark Red Type = Character Talk & Purple = Parentheses**_

_**Blue Type = Different Location within the story**_

_**Eiri is Out Of Character = More nice less cold-hearted bastard type**_

_**The story being submitted to the website .net doesn't show the color type, so before each type you'll have the color it represents refer to author notes.**_

_**DON''T FORGET TO READ & REVIEW!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Memories & Deadlines**_

_**It is now two weeks until the end the end of September and evil-looking but sexy novelist has finished about three-fourths of the way through his latest novel, he came to the part where he starts to write the most sensual love scene of this his novel that's when he starts to recall all the things he has done to a certain cotton-candy haired singer like calling him a Baka, stupid, Gaki, Genki. **_

_**There are also the times that he has pissed me off when I'm trying to work cry over practical everything on several or any occasion PURPLE TYPE: (either good or bad whatever his mood might be like that day) consentingly being told to "SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" also consentingly telling me that "I LOVES YOU, YUKI!!!" finally there is the consentant attacking the sexy novelist he enters the apartment when he arrives home from work. But Eiri then starts to remember how in the last three and half years his younger Ai has made him forget that terrible incident that occurred in New York to him when he was sixteen but is also very protective of Shuichi just like the baka is protective of him, if weren't for the cotton-candy haired singer he would have pulled that trigger back in New York in that exact same room the incident happened in PINK TYPE: (Referring to episode 13 of the Anime).**_

_**A glance at the calendar to see what day it was he has spent several all-nighters in the past week to make sure that novel is completed on or before it's time for his deadline to come up, as he noticed that the calendar showed that it was the twenty-third of September and our sexy novelist has about seventeen day left to make his deadline on time.**_

_**Then once his novel was done he call up Mizuki to set up a meeting to hand over the manuscript to her the novel that he has just finished writing, at that time they can go over the manuscript to make any changes that need to be done also any suggestion and discuss and final details that need to be put in the novel. It went on like that for another few days before he it had finally got to him and he had a good five to fifteen pages of his novel to write before it was completed, he save his work, closed the word program, and shut the laptop down. Pushing his chair away from the desk he lifted his sore and aching body out of it and with another stretch he walked out of his study and made his way to their bedroom, took a couple of minutes to undress then flopped himself into bed and pulling the covers over his body not even seconds and our sex novelist was dead to the world and in la la land.**_

_**The Sun flickering through the window PURPLE TYPE: (since Eiri was the walking dead the night before didn't close them) and the sounds of Tokyo starting a new working brought a very angry and irritable sexy novelist out of his much needed sleep, waking he flopping onto his back and adjusting to the world of the living again, taking a few moments to focus he then sat up, got out of bed, and went to the bathroom to shower and refresh himself before went back to work on his novel. Once he was back to a human being and not a person of the walking dead he went into the kitchen to start his morning task of coffee and out to the balcony for a cigarette, few moments later he was at the task back in the kitchen for his coffee and to his study for the task at hand of writing his novel and the only thing you could hear was the fast rapid strokes of the keys from the laptop.**_

_**By the time our sexy novelist had finished the few sentences of his novel, saved it for the final time and printed a copy to give to Mizuki and he took at the clock on his laptop it was five in the evening on October second when he finished his novel before his deadline which was the tenth of October most of the time he would have on time or running a little behind. PURPLE TYPE: (which was rare on occasion that he would have his manuscript done early). He planned to meet with Mizuki on the sixth of October which is when he will hand over the manuscript, so at five-thirty that evening with his novel saved, printed copy and laptop shut down he pulled away from his desk got up and headed to the bedroom for a few hours of much needed sleep.**_

_**Around a little after eleven in the morning he decided to get up and once he was up for the day went to the bathroom and took a shower, got dress and then went to the kitchen, to set on making himself a fresh pot of coffee and when that was brewing our sexy novelist grabbed his cigarettes from the counter and walked out onto the balcony where he lit up a cigarette. After finishing his cigarette he went to the kitchen and got a cup of coffee then walked to his study, to check to see if his cell phone was fully charged grabbing it he walked to the front door. Putting his shoes on, and grab his coat, dark shades and his keys he decided to take a walk through the park they had met in over three and half years ago, with cell phone near by just in case his cotton-candy haired baka decided to call and tell him about how lonely he was, and also that he loves and misses him. Also while on that same call he tells our sexy novelist that he can't wait for the day they can be in each others arms again. **_

_**It was around one in the afternoon when he got a strange phone call from someone talking very dirty and erotic over the other end of the line, until he was fully aware of who was talking to him like that he had a hard-on a few moments later did he realized it was his younger koibito on the line and that he knew who it was that was calling and luckily he had just come in the front door to their apartment from his walk through the park. **_

_**By then he could tell that the baka must be horny and on his end line and could also make out some sounds that were like words that sounded as miss and need you and finish your novel and can't wait to see you, our sexy novelist thinks to himself PURPLE TYPE: (can't wait until he comes home so I could repay him!) for this booty call when the ended both parties were relieved of some much pant up sexual tension they were ready to exploded and you could just imagine the expressions each other faces.**_

_**On the day of Eiri's meeting with Mizuki to hand over the manuscript and discuss up-coming book tours and other details that are going to be happening within the next few months, during the meeting Mizuki was asking him about Shuichi PURPLE TYPE: (a fan of both the band & their relationship .) with a schoolgirl kind of giggles then went on to ask about the tour, their relationship, and about ideas for his next novel he will start to work on or letting his novels be translated into different languages and tour those countries. **_

_**If you were to ask she would lie about being a fan to both after our sexy novelist was done meeting with Mizuki they went their separate ways as he was walking to his car, not realizing he passed by a store that happened to be a brand new Jewelry shop so he decided to go inside and take a look to see if there was something that might have caught his eye PURPLE TYPE: ("for the one he loved but would deny it to anyone or everyone that might be around at the time.") **_

_**INSIDE THE JEWELRY STORE:**_

_**While the shop Eiri was looking around at the rings when a salesperson had come up to him asking in a polite manner, if he needed to see something in one of the cases in front of him and if there was something he wanted to see just to ask by my name is Riri.**_

_**Awhile after he was looking at the rings in the cases in front of him and found a ring that caught his eye focusing on a certain ring, our sexy novelist got the attention of the salesperson from earlier and asked if he could see the last ring on the last row of the back Corner set of pads in the case in front of him. So she took it out of the case and put it on the display pad to let him take a better look at it, Riri ( the salesperson) starts to describes all the details of the ring DARK RED TYPE: the ring was a 14kt white gold band that contained five 3kt diamonds around the band to our sexy novelist once Riri has finished he asked if the ring could handle engraving on it. DARK RED TYPE: " Yes and we also offer gift wrapping if you like." he had fell in love with that ring.**_

_**So our sexy novelist took one final look and said DARK RED TYPE: " I'll take it and could you have the words, "I LOVE YOU" engraved in the inside of the band." When he was done with the purchasing of the ring she tells Eiri DARK RED TYPE: "Mr. Useugi, that it will a couple of weeks until you can pick-up the ring." and with that our sexy novelist responded by saying, DARK RED TYPE: " That would be fine and to give him a call when it was ready for pick-up." after leaving the store he grab his cell out of his pocket to call Tohma at his office.**_

_**AT NG STUDIOS IN THE PRESIDENT'S OFFICE:**_

_**Sitting at his large oak desk was the President of the company with miles of stacked of papers waiting to have his signatures placed on them when all of a sudden his private line starts to ring the only ones with access to that number are, PUREPLE TYPE: (Mika, the members of "Nittle Grasper" & of course Eiri) so after the three rings he picks-up the and answer in that trademark business tone.**_

_**DARK RED TYPE: " Tohma, I know this might be short notice but I want you and Mika to meet me my father's in the next couple of days for a family meeting."**_

" _**What is so important Eiri?"**_

" _**I have got to discuss something important with all of you and your just goanna have wait until then." " Bye!" and with that he hangs up on Tohma without letting his brother-in-law get a another word in. Our sexy novelist knows how Tohma feels about his relationship with the cotton-candy haired singer, and how it brought back so many unpleasant memories for him but if it weren't for Shuichi he would still be secluding himself from the entire world. Eiri also knows that Tohma would love to be more than seen as his brother-in-law but as a romantic rival for his love and affections, so when Tohma shows up at the apartment unexpected trying his to get in the at position like to be in it irritates him to now return our sexy novelist only sees him as his brother-in-law, friend and somewhat confidant.**_

_**Dragging those thoughts out of his mind he then calls his brother Tatsuha, **_

_**AT THE USEUGI TEMPLE, KYOTO JAPAN:**_

_**At that time a young monk was in his bedroom staring, drooling and playing with himself while looking at a picture of his idol and obsession the lead singer of the band "Nittle Grasper" one Ryuichi Sakuma, as a familiar ring of a phone upon answering it on fourth ring he totally know the voice which in his usually attitude spoke to the other person.**_

_**DARK RED: " Tatsuha, tell father I'll be coming up there in a couple of days to meet with you all." "But first I have to meet with Shuichi's parents to talk to them about something important and you will have just find out when I come up there." "Bye!" and the only words Tatsuha could get in before he hang up was DARK RED: " Sure thing Aniki," "Bye!"**_

_**BACK AT THE USEUGI/SHINDOU APARTMENT:**_

_**Later that evening Eiri was sitting on his balcony still think of how to ask his younger koibito to marry him.**_

_**That is when he decided to call Shuichi's parents and invite them to dinner tomorrow night so he could ask for their blessing to have there sons hand in marriage, walking into the apartment and heading for his study and sits down in his leather office chair and picks-up the landline to dial a not so familiar phone number. As the for rang our sexy novelist start to get on the worried and nervous side thinking that they would probably not accept his invitation because of way he treats their son.**_

_**SHINDOU RESIDENCE:**_

_**The phone was answered after a few minutes of constant ring the voice on the other end was all to forgettable that of cotton-candy haired baka's sister and everyone of his female based popularity, PURPLE TYPE: (Remembering how big fan of his Shuichi's sister Maiko & mother) with nervousness and clenched teeth Eiri spoke in to the phone DARK RED: "Hi there Maiko is your parents home by any chance?" **_

" _**Sure, hold on a second while I take the phone into the living room, Oh by the way loved your latest novel when it the next one coming out?" **_

" _**Arigatou, Maiko." " It should be out in about three weeks and maybe I'll get a couple of advanced copies for you & mother."**_

"_**Arigatou, Yuki" Oh and by the way here's my dad GOOD LUCK!"**_

" _**Yuki what can I do for you this evening is everything okay with my son?"**_

" _**Yes everything is fine with Shuichi Mr. Shindou and the tour what I hear is going perfectly, but the reason I called was to invite the family to dinner tomorrow night." "There is something I would like to talk to you about but is not something that should be discussed over the phone."**_

" _**I think we can do that, what time were you think and where ?'**_

" _**How does seven tomorrow night at the usual restaurant, I know that it is one of your favorite restaurant in Tokyo."**_

" _**That sounds fine with me so will see tomorrow night, Good Night Yuki."**_

" _**Good Night, Mr. Shindou and please say hello to Mrs. Shindou for me."**_

" _**I can do that, Good- Bye Yuki."**_

" _**Good-Bye Sir." with that all dong and whipping the sweat from his brow and my one last call for the night to the restaurant to make a reservation for tomorrow night and give certain request for the table to be set that it was a special occasion.**_

_**The next morning he got up about nine in the morning and brought his legs onto the floor and started to do his daily routing excepted he add the task of packing this bag for his trip father's temple so he wasn't doing it at the lasted minute, and around three in the afternoon our sexy novelist decided to take a walk through the park and starts to reflected on that night they met his Catton-candy haired koibito. Then he started to feel lonely and how much Eiri was missing the baka, after walking around the park and returning back to the apartment that they shared it was about for-thirty that gave him two hours to think of the right thing to say when asking Shuichi's parents for their blessing and get ready to have dinner with them. **_

_**Is was about six-thirty when he left the apartment to meet with Shuichi's parents he went down to his car, got in, started the engine and was on his way to the restaurant, on the way he stopped by a flower shop to pick-up a dozen red and lavender roses as gift for Shuichi's mom. Once he got the flower and left the shop, our sexy novelist got to the restaurant with ten minutes to spare before their reservation time. **_

_**AT THE RESTAURANT:**_

_**He approached the hostess podium and told her that he had a reservation at seven, he also wanted to check make sure that everything he requested when Eiri made the reservation was set up before she leading him to the table. At the table she told him that everything was done with the way he requested their table, and that she would take our sexy novelist to his table which had a beautiful view of Tokyo Bay at night.**_

_**The table was set up with elegant spring color linens with matching cloth napkins, two single white and gold candles that were placed in the center of the table. Finally seating between the two single candles was a white and red rose in a single bud vase and it is said that rose signifies unity. He thanked the hostess and was very happy with the way the table turned out and she left our sexy novelist to wait for his gusted to arrive, starting to feel nervous with what was going to happen within the next couple of hours. He took out a cigarette and lit it PURPLE TYPE: (which always clamed his nerves whatever the case maybe.) once he had finished his cigarette Eiri could see Shuichi's parents being escorted to the table.**_

_**Shuichi's dad was the to greet the our sexy novelist and in return he gave a slight smile and a respectful bow, then he turned to see Shuichi's mom gave her a small kiss on the cheek after he retreated the roses from the table and presented them to her which she gladly accepted with a few tears in her eyes. **_

_**When all of the greetings were over with they all took a seat at the table and a waiter had showed up by the name of Dominiku to take their order and inform them of what tonight's dinner specials were when our sexy novelist tells the waiter. **_

_**DARK RED: "Arigato, but we just sat down and haven't had a chance to look at the menu." " We will take a bottle of your best wine if you don't mind, that give us time to look at the menu." "Arigato Dominiku." after a short time had passed the waiter returned with their wine and three glasses, while pouring the wine told them to signal when they were ready to order and with that said he left the table to check on his other customers a good fifteen minutes had passed when Eiri signaled Dominiku to take their order and then he was off to the kitchen with their meal choices.**_

_**With that out of the way it gave him the opportunity to speak with Shuichi's parents about the reason he asked them to dinner, our sexy novelist took a very deep breath and also could feel the nervousness raising back up again when he started saying. DARK RED:**_

"_**Shuichi and I have been together for almost three and half years, and I know that you sir at first didn't approve over our relationship." "But, overtime have accepted of our relationship which I'm grateful for." he continues to say "that he cares for Shuichi withal his heart and soul and if it weren't for son he would have never come to terms with what happen to him in New York when he was sixteen." **_

_**Taking another deep breath Eiri makes his last statement with reason he had invited them in the first place, DARK RED: "I would like to ask the both of you if I may have your blessing to ask Shuichi to marry me and to become my one only for the rest of my life?" **__**It took a few moments of quietness before either one of his cotton-candy haired koibito's parents to speak they were in shock over the whole thing, not until Shuichi's mother was in tears that it remind him of where the baka had gotten his emotions from. Then she looked at her husband and give him a little nod meaning that she was going to give her blessing, PURPLE TYPLE: **__**( Who wouldn't made having Japan's most popular and sexiest romance novelist as their son-in-law.) Shuichi's father on the other hand took a couple more seconds of silence and to take in what he just heard before he spoke took a deep breath and said DARK RED: "We see that our son loves you very much and we also ask that you take good care of him." and he to speak by say "So yes you have out blessing to marry Shuichi and welcome to the family son!" **_

"_**Thank you so much for your blessing, this makes me happy to know that you accepted me into your family and instead of calling Yuki please call me Eiri for now on." Shuichi's parents both look at him and say one after another DARK RED: "If that is what you want, we have no problem calling you that." Our sexy novelist felt a big sigh of relief with all that was said and done, that is when Shuichi's father had made a toast just as their meals had arrived at the table.**_

_**During dinner there was conversation brought up by Shuichi's mother when she asked DARK RED: " Eiri if you don't minded me but, have you informed you family of the up-coming proposal yet?" he takes breath before answering her by saying, DARK RED: "That I'll be leaving for Kyoto in a couple of days to spend with his family and I yes I'll be tell them during that visited." She then says DARK RED: "Maybe after everything has settled down we could get both families together, for some kind of dinner or something else either here in Tokyo or maybe Kyoto."**_

_**Once Shuichi's mother had made her suggestion our sexy novelist takes a sip of his wine before saying DARK RED: "I think that is a discussion for another time maybe, let me see how my family take the news first." she looks at him and says "I think you might be right, I'm just so happy that my baby is getting married." and with that they finished their dinner with conversation on about cotton-candy haired singer when he was younger. A look at his watch and Shuichi's father had turn to his wife and soon to be son-in-law to say DARK RED: "I am sorry to ruining this wonderful evening but, dear it's getting late and I have work in morning." That is when Eiri said "Oh yes, let me signal the waiter so that he can bring them their check."**_

_**He got the attention of the waiter to bring their check and when he comes to the table he hands our sexy novelist the check, trying not be rude the but the waiter asks DARK RED: "Mr. Yuki, if I may ask to get your autograph for my girlfriend because her birthday is coming up and that would be the best gift ever she it a big fan of yours ?" He agrees to it and also hands Dominiku, a ten dollar tip for giving him as much time alone to speak with his future in-laws. After accepting the check, his autograph and tip Dominiku thanks our sexy novelist once again , then bows and turns to leave his customers to their conversation. A few seconds has passed and everyone had stood up from their chairs to say their "good-byes." With that Eiri turned to his future father-in-law and shakes his hand and also gave him a respectful bow, then turn to future mother-in-law and places a kiss on her cheek and she does the same to her future son-in-law to our sexy novelist but also calls him her son hoping that he didn't mind being called that by someone other then his own mother.**_

_**They all left the restaurant when Eiri was walking to his car he stooped for a moment to reflected on what Shuichi's mother had said, the lasted thing she said was "SON" it had brought a slight smile to that usually icy demeanor and it had been a long time since anyone had called him that.**_

_**It had made our sexy novelist think of his own mother and wonder if she would like his cotton-candy haired baka, but felt to himself that she would approve of his choice. Once he had reached his car and got in, grabbed a cigarette out of his coat pocket, started the engine and put the car in gear and headed off in the direction of their apartment.**_

_**Halfway there he catches himself grabbing his cell phone out of this pocket to see if their were any messages from his younger koibito and their was one, so he played it DARK RED: "HIIIIII!!!! It's me just wanted to call and make sure you were eating, you must be busy with your novel and finally I just wanted to tell you I LOVE YOU and miss you." "I can't wait to be home and spend time alone with you." one time he says "I LOVE YOU!!!!!" then say good-bye.**_

_**After hearing that message he started to feel lonely and looks at his watch to see that it reads nine-thirty and his cotton-candy haired koibito was still onstage, so when our sexy novelist got home he would call and leave a goodnight message for his baka.**_

_**JAPANESE TERMS:**_

_**Baka = Idiot or Maroon **_

_**Koibito = Lover**_

_**Gaki = Bart or Punk**_

_**Genki = Cheerful, Energetic, or Hyperactive**_

_**Riri (Japanese Name) = Lilly**_

_**Arigato = Thanks or Thank You **_

_**Dominiku (Japanese Name) = Dominic**_

_**Kt = Represents Kart in Jewelry Terminology**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Rock My Author_

_By W. C. Bear_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Characters of Gravitation and Junjou Romantica, which is created by Maki Murakami & Shungiku Nakamura and also the lyrics to "Yes I Will " are that of the Backstreet Boys do not own those either._

_Summary: Shuichi Shindou has been on tour all over Japan, while Eiri Yuki has been at home lonely & writing. A surprising welcome home & engagement. Let us see how are favorite couple make it happen._

_AUTHOR NOTES: _

_Black Type = Story & Japanese terms (English translation bottom of Chapters)_

_Dark Red Type = Character Talk _

_Purple = Parentheses_

_Blue Type = Different Location within the story_

_Pink Type = Referring: After the end of the Anime & Mangas_

_Eiri is Out Of Character = More nice less cold-hearted bastard type_

_The story being submitted to the website .net doesn't show the color type, so before each type you'll have the color it represents refer to author notes._

_************************************************************************************_

_Chapter 3_

_Trip to Kyoto & Late Night Call_

_**************************************_

_Upon entering the front door of their quiet apartment he toed off his shoes at the front door then placed his keys, wallet and cell phone on the table next to the door, then our sexy novelist removed his coat and hang it in the closet across from the front door. With that done he went back to the table and grabbed his cell phone walking down the hallway to their bedroom after entering the room he placed his phone on the bed and went to a shower and get ready for bed, after his shower he put on a pair of silk boxers PURPLE TYPE: (one of several pairs that Shuichi got him for his birthday this year.) the baka loved how Eiri looked in them he pulled down the bedding then climbed into bed and grabs his cell and dialed his younger koibito's number. It went straight to voicemail so he left a message, DARK RRD TYPE: "I miss you and can't waited until your home, this bed is lonely without you in it." "I feel the same way about you as you do for me, I'll be leaving for Kyoto in a couple of days to see my family." "also hope the concert went well and that the fans loved it, and GODDNIGHT my baka." our sexy novelist then closed the phone and dropped it on his cotton-candy haired baka's pillow so just in case his koibito happen to call late into the night._

_*****************************************************_

_With a couple of days left before our sexy novelist planned to leave for Kyoto he sat on the balcony think of how he would ask Shuichi to marry him and then a romantic idea came to him, and with that he would he to remember to use it for his next novel as well. Once he left the balcony and went into the kitchen grab himself a cup of coffee then headed for his study, went over to his desk and turned on his laptop on he then took a seat in his very comfy and strudy leather desk chair and waited for it to warm up._

_Eiri made a few clicks with his mouse and he was in a word document in no time flat and statred to type up his idea when everything came to his mind for his special night for his cotton-candy haired koibito, when everything was typed out he printed it and save it for future reference for a possible novel. He stored the printed notes in a folder so that he had acess to them on that special night. Then he went to get redy for the day once our sexy novelist was done he decided to go shopping for a few items that were essential for that night, he went to the dresser grab his cell and then walked out of the bedroom and the hallway to the closet and grab a jacket from in the closet. After pulling on his jacket and putting his cell phone in the pocket Eiri went to the table by front door and grabbed his wallet, keys, and pair of dark sunglasses, and then walked out the door to the elevator and down to his car. As he got in the car and started the engine thought of his first stop which would be the flower shop, so putting the car in gear he pulled out of the parking garage then our sexy novelist proceeded to his first location. _

_*****************************************************_

_AT A FLOWER SHOP:_

_This was Eiri first stop of the day which was the flower shop the same shop he got Shuichi's mom's roses at the night before, he looked around for a few minutes before making his mind up and then our sexy novelist recognized one of florist as the boyfriend to one of his childhood friends (as Hioki Kamijo's and Akihiko Usami were his only childhood friends before he went to New York.) Eiri stepped up to Nowaki and asking him. DARK RED: " Hi there." "your Nowaki right, I am a childhood friend of Hiroki Kamijo's and Akihiko Usami."_

"_Yes, you know Hiro-san and what can I do for you today?"_

"_I was wondering if I could place an ordered for some roses and rose petals, to delivered to my home on the twentieth of this month if possible?"_

"_I think we can do that." What colors of roses are you interested in?"_

"_I was think of different shades of pink and purple roses." _

" _Okay, and how many are you looking to get?"_

" _I was think a few dozen in the different shades of the pink roses and three dozen of the purple roses." PURPLE TPYE: ( reminded him of his cotton-candy koibito's hair and eyes)_

" _What about the roses petals how much of those would you like?"_

"_About a couple dozen mixed between the two color choices."_

"_What time were you thinking of having us deliver your order on the twentieth of this month at?"_

"_I was thinking of about ten or eleven that morning if possible?"_

" _I don't think that will be a problem, so that will be all you need from us to do today?"_

" _Hai."_

"_Okay, we'll have your flowers delivered that morning and Arigato." as he paid for his purchase and headed out the door but turned and looked over his shoulder to say one more thing to Nowaki DARK RED: " Arigato, and would you say hello to Hiroki for me." Nowaki looked at him and nodded an agreeing yes then our sexy novelist walked out the door._

_Once at out of the flower shop he takes a look at his receipt and notices he spent a little over four hundred yen and glad his novels keep flying off the bookstore shelves and then happens to a look at his watch and noticed it was time for a certain baka's Imouto to be getting out of school, and grabbed his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and dialed that number nervously. Puruple type: (a huge and obessed fan of his.) So that she could meet him at the one of several places Eiri dreads going to that would be the mall, PURPLE TYPE: (if you know Eiri, he isn't into crowds or places that would be containing tons of people especially his fans VERY MUCH.) and get her advice on a few things that he might need for that night and also to tell her about proposing to Shuichi. As Maiko's phone for the third time she finllay picked up the phone and said. DARK RED:_

" _Moshi Moshi this is Maiko."_

" _Maiko it's Yuki, I was wonder if you could meet at the mall (saying it with a slight cringe in his voice) I need to talk you and get your advice on some stuff?" " Sure, I can meet you in about an hour in front of the wishing fountain in the mall if that is okay with you?"_

"_Okay I'll see you in an hour in front of the fountain, Bye."_

"_Bye Yuki!'_

_He hung up his phone and went to get in his car and head for his next stop before Eiri was to meet with Maiko, our sexy novelist was glad that he got Maiko to help him with his idea instead of a long drawn out battle with his own sister Mika. Before heading to meet with Maiko at the mall he made it to his next stop which was a shop that specialized in homemade pocky, he parked his car and got out went inside so he could handle his business before going to the mall._

_*****************************************************_

_AT KANKI TENGOKU'S : Pocky Shop_

_He walked into the shop and right to counter because he know what he wanted and placed an order for a few dozen strawberry pocky to be picked up the afternoon of the twentieth of this month they were his younger koibito's favorite treat. The salesperson told him no problem with what he wanted to order and the day and time he wanted to pick-up the order up, so he paid around fifteen hundred yen for his order and with his business done at the pocky shop Eiri got back in the car and headed to the mall _

_OUTSIDE THE MALL:_

_Eiri was looking for a parking spot near and not to far from the entrance to the mall so if he was noticed by any of his leagues of fans that he could make a fast escape to his Mercedes, PURPLE TYPE: ( meaning the fan girls, housewvies, single ladies and schoolgirls alike.) anyone of who wanted a piece of Japanese's hottest couple or Japanese's most popular and hottest romance novelist. On his way into the mall he had a few minutes to spare before going in and meeting Maiko, so our sexy novelist lit up a cigarette to clam his nerves before entering the torcher of terror which he called the mall. After finishing his cigarette Eiri dropped it to the floor and crushed it with his foot then took his trademark shade out of his jacket pocket and put them on, finally he took several deep relaxing breath before turning to walk into the mall. _

_*****************************************************IN THE MALL: _

_As he stepped into Tokoyo's biggest mall he spotted a coffee shop grab a couple of teas and headed to meet Maiko at the fountain, once he noticed Maiko walking towards him he took a deep breath as they stood there. Our sexy novelist gave her a kiss on cheek and handed her a tea and took a seat on a bench near the fountain then he said DARK RED:_

"_Hi." "Arigato for meeting me the reason I asked you to meet me is because I wanted to let you know that I'm going to ask your aniki to marry me, and that was the reason I meat with your parents the other night so I could get their blessing to ask Shuichi to marry me." as Eiri continued to speak he took a deep breath and started to talk again, DARK RED: _

" _The other reason I asked you to meet me was to get your advice on a few things to get to make that night special and unforgettable for your aniki ." _

_she was in shock from what Eiri had just told her. It took several minutes to absorb the information and then she was able to speak again by saying._

_DARK RED: " I think that is great and congratulations I can't believe I'm going to have the famous Eiri Yuki as my brother-in-law!!!" _

_as she was saying this and giggling like the schoolgirl she was they finished their tea, then she said. DARK RED: _

"_Okay then, I know of a few places that would be perfect for that occasion and any others that may come up in future." Looking at Maiko he then says to her. DARK RED:_

"_Since were going to be family soon you don't need to call me Yuki anymore you could call Eiri or aniki if you like."_

_She looked as if she might faint at what he just said to her, and then she opened her mouth to speak. DARK RED:_

"_Sure I'll give it a try if you like, but if your fans might happen to be around which you know I am I'll call you Yuki to be on the safe side." _

_He nodding in agreement and she started to precede to head for the first shop as they walked to their destination our sexy novelist was a little suspicious of the places that Maiko wanted to take him to, as he followed her they ended up in front of a candle shop where she looked at him and said. DARK RED: _

"_This is are first stop." "Actually this is one of favorite shops in the mall and I feel that candles can help to set any romantic mood your going for so lets go in ."_

_*****************************************************_

_AT THE CANDLE SHOP:_

_Eiri shook his head and followed her into the shop and she grab a basket that was by the entrance to the shop, as they started to go down the rows of candles she grab candle after candle thinking of where each candle would be placed in the apartment that her aniki and he shared. As she was grabbing candles for that night with some assistants from Eiri she would turn to him to see what he thought before putting them in their basket and she also grab a few candles for herself in the process, Maiko once again turned to him and whisper to him as he saw her adding more candles to the basket. DARK RED: __"I like to lit a few candles when I'm reading your novels I think it adds to the mood." _

_he then whispered back to her an okay and thought to himself that she might not be only one of his fans that does that when they're reading his novels. As she kept grabbing candles and the proper holders for all the candles that they were buying, our sexy novelist started to get a strange feeling as he looked around the shop and saw that he was the only male figure in the shop other than a couple guys who were wearing aprons and thought they must work here._

_Once they had all the candle they needed for that night and a few extra for Maiko as a thank you for all her help they headed for the register to pay for their purchases, which came to a little over fourteen thousand yen which he didn't care how much it costed all Eiri wanted to see was that wonderful and enticing smile and don't forget those sparkling violet eye that he loved so much on his cotton-candy haired baka when he returned home._

_They left candles shop our sexy novelist started to think as they were walking for Maiko's second destination that flower shop was more expensive then the candle shop and they kept on headed for that destination, when he had stopped in front of a shop a couple of feet from where she was walking this was a shop he wanted going into without Maiko tagging along with him. Our sexy novelist caught her attention and told her there was a shop he wanted to check out and he handed her about three hundred yen, so Maiko could go get the next item which was the bedding and said he would meet her at the bakery in about a half hour or so. She agreed with his plan to go on without him and headed for that shop, while Eiri waited a few minutes until she was of sight before he went into the adult only shop to get a few things that were needed for that night and other night after his cotton-candy haired koibito returns._

_*****************************************************_

_INSIDE JUN'AI HIMITSU: (Sex Shop) _

_Upon entering the shop still wearing his trademark shades so not to be recognized he grabs a basket that is sitting near the front door and starts to walk to aisles to grab his first items, Eiri heads down the aisle where they keep the lubes and massage loctions and oils. Once in the section our sexy novelist starts to grab and places five bottles of strawberry scented lube into the basket, then grabs a bottle of passion fruit and pina colada scented lube and finally three bottles of regular lube . Then he walks a little farther down the aisle to way he found the massage oils and grab and places three bottles of strawberry scented massage oil and a bottle of the passion fruit and pina colada scented massage oils before grabbing a bottle of regular massage oils. PURPLE TYPE: (they keep a bottle lube or massage oil in each room of the apartment.) At any rate with everything from that section in his basket he start to walk to where they keep the sexy costumes, once Eiri was in that section and he was looking through all of the costumes for a certain sexy schoolgirl outfit. PINK TYPE: Referring to episode 7 of the anime. As our sexy novelist was searching for that schoolgirl outfit he spotted a sexy French maid outfit which caught his eye, this French maid outfit was called "Maid Dusty Rose" and had hints of pink on it so he grabbed it for a later time to give his cotton-candy haired baka and then kept looking for that schoolgirl outfit he wanted in the first place. Eiri continued to searching for that outfit that would look sexy and perfect on his younger koibito on that special night or any other night, he finally found it after several mintues of looking for that outfit which was called "School Dayz". Thus with everything he wanted to purchase in the basket our sexy novelist went up to the register to pay when everything was ringed up it came close to five thousand yen he paid the amount asked for and then left the shop with a quick look at his watch Eiri noticed that he still had five mintues until he had to meet Shuichi's Imouto at the bakery._

_*****************************************************_

_AT SATOU YOUSEI'S:_

_When he reached the bakery and saw Maiko was waiting for him outside with her hands full of bags from shopping, our sexy novelist offered to take a couple bags off her hands and then they walked inside the bakery. Once the were inside they found a table off to side where they placed all the bags and went to the counter to order a few treats for that night, after looking at all the treats that were on display they decided what they were going to order and that is when a person who worked there came up to them amd asked if they needed assists for anything they saw. Shuichi' s Imouto was the first to notice the girls nametag and said, DARK RED: "Yes Rei." We were wondering if we could place an order to be picked-up on the twenith of this month."_

"_Let me go in the back and grab our order book to see if we can accommodate your wish?" so then she disappears into the back of the bakery and returned a few seconds later, Rei starts to flip through pages and asks. Dark RED: "What was that day again?" Maiko answers the girls question by saying. DARK RED:_

" _The twenith of this month." that is when Rei found the page with the date that they were requesting for and looked at it and said. DARK RED: " Yes, we have time available on that day for your order and what would like to order." That is when Maiko looked to Eiri and he said, DARK RED: " I would like to order couple dozen white chocolate covered strawberries, some of those Strawberry tarts that you have in the case over there and one strawberry shortcake." As Rei was writing down all the items that were being ordered she then looked up to ask her next question. DARK RED:" When would you like to pick-up your order?" that is when our sexy novelist looked over at Makio and she already knew what he was going to say, so she answered for him. DARK RED: "How about around two-thirty in the afternoon how does that sound to you?" Rei takes another look at her book and said to the both of them._

_DARK RED: " Yes, that would be fine and is there anything else I can do for you today?" that is when he spoke again and said to her, DARK RED: "Yes, could I get that peach shortcake you have in the case and an assortment of those pastries that are also in that case." he plans on taken those with him when he goes to Kyoto especially that peach shortcake because its his father's favorite. DARK RED: "Would you like those today or on the day you pick-up your order?" Eiri tells the girl " I'll take those with me now and I'll pay for everything now if that is possible." _

"_What is the name and number of the person that will be pick-up this order on the twenith if I make ask?" that is when Shuichi's Imouto gave Rei her information and when that was done, she went to the register and rang up everything then came back to them saying DARK RED: "Your total will be two thousand three hundred and eighty-two yen." our sexy novelist gave her the money and she then went to box up the assorted pastries and shortcake before return to the two of them. While Rei was doing all that they walked back to the table where all of there other purchases were, she then said to him DARK RED: _

"_That this has been so much fun going shopping with you and if you need anymore advice on what to get for that night just to her a call and I'll be glad to help with anything for my future brother-in-law." That is when Eiri took another look at his watch and saw it was getting late and didn't want anything happening to his future sister-in-law and said to her DARK RED:_

" _Arigato Maiko, its getting late and I think we should call it a day." " I don't want your oya to start worrying about you and if I need to take you up on that offer I'll give you a call." However as they were finishing their conversation Rei had come over to them with a copy of there order form and the boxed pastries and shortcake, our sexy novelist told her to DARK RED: "Go ahead and take the candles that you picked for herself its may way of saying thank you for all her help today without you I would be at a lost to make that night special plus when the advance copies of the next two books come out I'll be sure to give you a copy which means the one I just finished writing and then next one I'll be writing as well before they hit the bookstores." Maiko thanked him and then they grabbed all there bags and went out the door where they headed for the enterence to the mall. _

_*****************************************************Once they were out the door of the mall they walked over to Eiri's merceds to put all there purchases into the trunk expect for her backpack and her bag of candles, they gave each other a kiss on the cheek and said their good-byes and goodnights he asked her to give him a call when she got home so he knew that Maiko was safe and sound at home. As he got in his car our sexy novelist thought of what he just said to Shuichi's Imouto and thought it might be something his cotton-candy haired koibito would say to Maiko if he were here right now, with that in mind he started the engine, put the car in gear and sped off towards their apartmenat. As Eiri reached the apartment parking garage and went to his parking spot and parked, he got out of the car and went to the trunk and grabbed all the bags that they got from the mall where he headed to the elavator to go up to their apartment._

_OUTSIDE & INSIDE THE APARTMENT: _

_Our sexy novelist stepped off the elavator and walked over to the front door of their apartment and put a few bags down on the floor, so he grab his keys out pocket to unlock the front door. When the door was unlocked and he opened it, toed off his shoes and went inside to the living room to put the bags that he had in his arms down and then went to get the rest from outside the front door and brought those in and put them with the rest and took his keys out of the lock and used his foot to kicked the door closed. Now that all the bags were in the living room of the apartment Eiri went over to the table by the front door and put his wallet, keys, cell phone, and shades on the table, then walked over to the closet acoss from the front door and put his jacket away. He decided that a beer was needed so before going to the kitchen he turned back to the table and grab his cell and walked into the kitchen. _

_INSIDE THE KITCHEN:_

_He went over to the counter and put his cell down then walked over to the fridge opened it and took out a beer from insde, just as he was closing the fridge door a loud and fimilar ring tone went off it was one of "Bad Luck's" songs so he went to the counter and grabbed this cell which indicated that his cotton-candy haired baka was calling. He answered his cell its was the voice of the one he has been thinking of all day long and with that his BIG WRITER PURPLE TYPE: ( meaning his manhood) started to become hard at the moment he said hello. DARK RED: " Baka do you know what you're doing to me right now?" As his cotton-candy haired koibito started to speak DARK RED:_

" _Yuki, I just wanted to call and see how you were doing and also make sure you were eating taking your medicene when needed and not fighting with Mizuki about your deadline or anyone in your family?" After the cotton-candy haired singer took a quick breath he continued to say DARK RED: _

" _The last thing I wanted to tell you was I'm sooooooo loney without you and I know that I'm always say I LOVE YOU all the time but I LOVE YOU!!!" Our sexy novelist answered his younger koibito's questions and even the one about how loney he was and that he also loved him by answering that one with the usual response to that he used every time DARK RED: " I know that!" The baka then told him DARK RED: " Yuki, I can't wait til I get home because I'll be able to have two and half weeks alone with you." " K told us that since the tour was going so good that we deserved a break." Eiri then told his cotton-candy haired baka DARK RED: " Yeah we'll see about that when you get home." On the other end of the line you hear DARK RED: _

" _Well I got to go and get ready for the concert, so I better let you go." " don't work so hard Yuki." then the older koibito says "Yes" to the younger koibito. Shuichi say to our sexy novelist DARK RED: " I LOVE YOU!!!!!" The person on the other end said " I know me too and Oh by the way I've got to go to Kyoto for a couple of day to meet with my family about something and I'll tell you when you get home I promise." that is when Shuichi said " Okay, LOVE YOU YUKI!!" " Good-bye." Our sexy novelist then say the same thing and hangs up, with the call ended he turns to leave the kitchen to head for the bathroom for a shower. He enters the bathroom walks over to the counter and put his phone down then walks over to the shower and turns it on, and still can tell that there is a big problem that needs to be taken care of that keeps grown tighter in his pants that is left over from that last phone call he just finished._

_*****************************************************As Eiri removes the clothes of his body and steps into the shower to get cleaned up and to relevie some of that panted up strees that has been attacking him all day that is still lingering and decides to take matters into his own hands, while his body was being sprayed with the warm water he starts to think of the cotton-candy haired baka and how it was getting closer to the day he'll ask his younger koibito to spend the rest of his life with him. That is when he couldn't take it any longer and deal with the problem at hand with that he took his BIG WRITER into his right hand and did his business which landed all over the shower wall that was in front of him. Next thing he did was turned off the shower and stepped out grab a towel from the towel rack next to the shower and put it around his waist, our sexy novelist then went over to the counter and grabbed his cell then left the bathroom and went into their bedroom where he went to the dresser put his cell on top of it and grabbed a pair of boxers out of it. After putting on his boxers went over to closet and grabbed his suitcase opened it to make sure he had everying packed for his trip to Kyoto, once he was satisfied that he had everything he needed Eiri closed up his suitcase and went to put it next to the front door and headed back to the bedroom and went to sleep._

_The next morning:_

_The morning Eiri was to leave for Kyoto he got up did his usual routine and once he was done with that grabbed his cell phone put it into his jacket pocket, then went to the kitchen and grabbed the sweets he bought from the bakery a couple nights before to take with him, then he went to the closet grabbed a coat, turned to the table by the front and grabbed his wallet, keys and his trademak shades and finally grabbed his suitcase and headed out the door. With the front door closed and locked our sexy novelist went to elevator and down to the parking garage to get into his Mercedes to head for Kyoto, as he was driving his nerves were starting to get the best of him for what he was about to tell his family about the decision he made and what their reaction would be to that. We already know that Tatsuha always got along with the cotton-cady haried boy due to the resembles to Ryuichi Sakuam who Tatsuha is totally obsessed with, then there is Mika his older sister who thought of Shuichi as bargining tool at first and they had a somewhat good relationship that was before the baka helped Eiri get over the past events of what had happened in New York when he was sixteen and now their relationship is on much better terms and they've become friends. However that brings up Tohma and my father with Tohma he disliked Shuichi from the beginning because he brought the past from New York back up again that I've had stored in the back of my mind for so long, he also didn't feel that Shuichi was the right person to have my love and take the place he has always filled as my protector or savior. Just like Mika Tohma started to like Shuichi to a point and he somewhat understood my feelings for the baka but still was not happy that I was felling in love with the cotton-candy haired singer. instead of the person who has loved me the most and would and has done anything for me. PURPLE TYPE: ( If you haven't seen the anime or read the magma you wouldn't know that Tohma is very obessed and posessive of Eiri to the point of killing anyone who messed with him.) As I continue his drive to Kyoto Eiri continue to think about how those two will never build a friendship in business or in a personal way and that hurts me the most because I care for them both, yes Tohma is very protective and possessive of me but so is his younger koibito and I would like to see them become friend it would make me happy and that is what everyone wants._

_*****************************************************Unfortunitly for my father that is a totally different story he doesn't approve of the cotton-candy haired boy at all and would rather see me with a woman instead of a man so that I could conceive an heir for the temple the first time those two met was not on such good terms in any of our lives that was at the time, I was eneaged to Ayaka and he posed as her in front of my father and flashed him Shuichi had just taken a beating and been gang raped from Taki Aizawa and the guys he hired to due the deed. PINK TYPE: Refer to the anime episodes 6&7 and refer to the magma for the flashing. It has taken a good three years for his father to understand that Shuichi is going to be in his life, within the last few months the head of the Uesugi family has come to some relaiztion that the pink-haired rock star is what his first born son wants and our sexy novelist hopes and prays to whatever God that might be listening that pink-haired love of his life would be accepted as a member of the Uesugi family just like he was accepted into the Shindou family some short time ago. _

_OUTSIDE THE UESUGI TEMPLE Kyoto Japan:_

_Eiri pulls into the temple driveway and the first person he see as he approaches the house was his Otouto who is stand outside smoking a cigarette, our sexy novelist parks his Mercedes then turns the enegine off and then opens the door. Tatsuha walks up to him and says Aniki and to ask what this big family meeting is about while Eiri just points to the two white boxes sitting on the passenger seat and tell him to grab the boxes, while he grabs his own bag from the back seat he tells his otouto he had to wait until the whole family was together to know what was going on with all the doors closed and locked they headed into the house. Our sexy novelist could tell that Tatsuha was not in the mood for a family meeting because it cut into his time of obessing over a certain idol and Nittle Grasper lead singer by the name of Ryuichi Sakuam, when Eiri gets a chance he needs to talk to Tohma privately about setting Ryuichi and Tatsuha up on a date maybe or something so he can finally have his dream come ture and Tohma most know how badly his other brother-in law loves his fellow bandmate._

_*****************************************************INSIDE THE UESUGI FAMILY HOME:_

_They walked into the house Eiri went to his old room to put his bag away and asked his otouto where their father was, he said over his shoulder in the kitchen that is where he was headed for the kitchen with the boxes of baked goods where their father was preparing a nice meal for the occasion when he turn to see his youngest son walk in holding a couple of boxes and asked what it was. His youngest son told him that Aniki brought them and that he went to his room to put his bag away then he'll be in, about an hour later Mika and Tohma arrived to the house while everyone else was finishing getting dinner ready the two of them they went to Mika's old room and put their stuff down before going to look to see where everyone was at. Once everyone has enjoyed the meal that was prepared for them Mika an the others decided to help clean up while Eiri went out to the porch to have a cigarette to clam his nerves before he went to enter the Lion's den to tell his family why they were all gather together in the first place and hoping to whatever God might be listening at that very moment that he would get the blessing he wants from his family, after finishing his cigarette stubbing it out and hidden it under the rock near the garden he was about to turn and walk back inside to join his family in the living room. Now with all the pastries and especially that peach shortcake in front of everyone in the same room Tatsuha finally says to his Aniki DARK RED:_

" _Now that we are all here what did you call all of us here for?" Our sexy novelist took a deep breath before say the reason he call them all there in the first place, DARK RED:_

" _Well you all know that Shuichi and I have been together for three and half years now and it's all thanks to him that I was able to deal with what happen to me in New York when I was sixteen." Tohma was the first to speak when he said. DARK RED:_

" _Yes, we all agree with you on that point but why are we here." Our sexy novelist then continues to say to his family DARK RED:_

" _As I was saying we have had are ups and downs in this relationship and finally each of you have come to like him in your own way which does make me happy." __At this time their father spoke with his usual attitude about the situation and said DARK RED: " Yes my son but what are you getting at with this speech of yours?" He then response to question by take another deep breath then says to everyone in the room, _

" _Well as you can see I came to my family get your blessing because I want to ask Shuichi to marry me and spend to the rest of our lives together." There was silence throught the house for a good few mintues until Mika was the first to speak up and tell our sexy novelist DARK RED: _

" _I think that is wonderful, I know the little pest would have worn you down eventually and I give you my blessing and I also know that you love him deep down in that cold heart of yours." and with her finally comment she told him _

" _That if Okasan was alive she would approve of Shuichi and also give her blessing as well to this union." That is when he looked at his Aneki and told her " Thank You, and that your probably right about Okasan as well." It was then Tatsuha's turn to say " It's about time you did this Aniki and your little Shuichi will make a good wife for you so you have my blessing too." He told his otouto with that glare he used very often with everyone " thanks for the support."_

_*****************************************************It took his father and Tohma a while to respond to his speech but when they did Tohma was the fist to speaak his mind about what he just heard, DARK RED: " Eiri I'm happy for you and if Shindou is the one who makes you happy then I give you my blessing." he says this with his usual business like smile and attitude that never leaves his face. With what Tohma had just said to him he response by saying DARK RED: " That does make me happy to hear that from you especially because I know how you feel for me." Tohma comes back with " I will always feel that way for you but I can try and step aside and let Shindou take my place next to you and I'll be here for you whenever you need me to be." Our sexy novelist says to that " I'll accepted everything you just said to me and thank you." Knowing damn straight that Tohma is lying about stepping aside to that Shuichi be by his side, yet the only one who has not giving his blessing on this whole marriage situation was their father who has stayed quiet this whole time. While the rest of his children and his son-in-law have giving their blessings to this situation the head of the Uesugi family then raised his voice to say to the rest of the occupants in the room. DARK RED:_

" _Will the rest of you please leave my son and I alone for awhile so we can talk privately." Everyone agreed in unison, got up from their places and grab a pastry on their way out they closed the shoji's doors to give them the privcy that the head of the Uesugi family asked for, since everyone else has left the room leaving father and his oldest musuko to talk to each other without getting into a fight over our sexy novelist's choice on how he wants to spend the rest of his life._

_***************************************************** _

_The Uesugi head took a deep breath before he starts to speak DARK RED: " Eiri I know that you have been thorough a lot in your life especially with that incident that happened in New York when you were sixteen but are sure with what you have choose to do with your life." Eiri answers him by saying " Yes, otousan I have overcome that problem and with Shuichi's help I was able to deal with my past and if it were not for him I would not be here right now specking to you and he has also help me to become closer to you my family once again." He then continue to say that " If that is not anyway of showing unconditional love for someone then I don't know if anyone else who could." Once he heard his oldest son telling him all of this he felt that maybe everybody was right about this boy and how he has changed our sexy novelist into a somewhat descent person instead of the cold-hearted bastard he normally was to everyone, Uesugi finally says to his oldest musuko DARK RED: " Yes at first I was not happy about this relationship or that rock star boy you choose to love at all and I didn't approve of it, but over time I've come to see the little changes in you and it's all thanks to that boy." His father takes another deep breath and contiues to tell Eiri " That it makes me happy to have my son back in my life in some good way and as for my blessing for your marriage to this boy I will give it and I hope you two will be happy just like your okasan and I were and finally I just want you to be happy." Our sexy novelist looks up to face his father and saids to him " Arigato otousan, that means so much to me that you are starting to accepted Shuichi and I know that I will be happy with Shuichi in my life as well." The final thing that the Useugi head told his oldest musuko was DARK RED: " Mika was right about your okasan she is watching from the other side and she would also tell you to be happy and give you her blessing in marriage."_

_*****************************************************_

_There is chapter three I hope you enjoy this story and there will be more to come soon._

_The total of yen used in purchasing the items for our cotton-candy haired lover's night was 82,772 yen that comes to $868.54 U.S. Dollars._

_JAPNESE TERMS:_

_Koibito = Lover_

_Baka = Idiot or Marron_

_Kyoto = City in Japan_

_Hai = Yes_

_Arigato = Thaks or Thank You_

_Imouto = Little Sister_

_Moshi Moshi = Hello when answering the Phone or Excuse Me_

_Gakko = School_

_Yuki = Snow_

_Yen = Japanese Currancy_

_Tokyo City in Japan_

_Kanki Tengoku's = Sweet Heaven's_

_Aniki = Older Brother_

_Juj'ai Hinitsu = Pure Love Secert's_

_Satou Yousei = Sugar Fairy's_

_Rei Japanese Name = Rae English Name_

_Oya's = Parent's_

_Otouto Little Brother_

_Shoji = Sliding doors made with Rice Paper_

_Aneki = Older Sister_

_Musuko = Son_

_Okasan = Mother_

_Otousan = Father_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Rock My Author**_

_**By W. C. Bear**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Characters of Gravitation and Junjou Romantica, which is created by Maki Murakami & Shungiku Nakamura and also the lyrics to "Yes I Will " are that of the Backstreet Boys do not own those either.**_

_**AUTHOR NOTES: **_

_**Black Type = Story & Japanese terms (English translation bottom of Chapters)**_

_**Dark Red Type = Character Talk **_

_**Purple = Parentheses**_

_**Blue Type = Different Location within the story**_

_**Pink Type = Referring: Anime & Mangas**_

_**Eiri is Out Of Character = More nice less cold-hearted bastard type**_

_**The story being submitted to the website .net doesn't show the color type, so before each type you'll have the color it represents refer to author notes.**_

_****************************************************************************************_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Return To Tokyo & Preparing For Proposal**_

_**On the day Eiri was to leave his families temple to head back to Tokyo his father pulled his oldest musuko to the temple, so they could pray and give our sexy novelist something without the rest of the family interrupting their father son moment. His oldest son agree to go with his otousan to the temple for the old man's sake, they walked over to the temple and went inside to pray and speak privately. **_

_**INSIDE THE UESUGI TEMPLE:**_

_**Once the praying was done and over with the head of the Uesugi family turned to look at our sexy novelist to give him the gift he didn't wanted anyone in the family to see him giving his oldest son, as the Uesugi head handed over the box to Eiri he said DARK RED: "I was waiting for your marriage to Ayaka to give this to you but since that is not going to happen I would like you to have this anyways." **_

_**He then takes the box from his otousan's hands and asked DARK RED: "What is it that you're giving me a ring box for as a gift?"**_

_**His father speak in his usual tone by saying DARK RED:**_

"_**Open it and I'll tell you the story behind this gift I'm giving you." (Our sexy novelist does as his father asks and of course it held a ring in it.) "This ring has been handed down to the Uesugi bride on their Wedding Day for generations it started with your great great grandfather, I know that your okasan and I wanted you to have it and I'm also hoping that you give this ring to that boy you love on your Wedding Day."**_

_**With tears in his eyes which is a very very rare sight to see Eiri Yuki AKA Eiri Uesugi crying and then he told his father DARK RED: " Arigato otousan, Yes I will honor your wish and keep the family tradition going by giving Shuichi this ring on our Wedding Day." Before leaving the temple Eiri gave his father a hug which is also very rare to see as well and a respectful bow and then walked out of the temple and back to the main house, he noticed Tohma standing in the garden and our sexy novelist thought back to when he arrived to the house and Tatsuha's mood. So Eiri walked over to Tohma and started a conversation up about doing something to make his otouto happy instead of being the obsessed stalker fanboy he was towards Ryuichi. DARK RED: " Tohma I have a little something to ask of you ?"**_

" _**Eiri you know I would do anything for you, so what can I do for you?"**_

" _**You know of Tatsuha's mad love obsession and yes, I will go there stalking of your fellow bandmate Ryuichi he has had this thing for the brown-haired baka every since you married my sister."**_

" _**Yes, Eiri I am fully aware of that but what does this have to do with me anyways."**_

"_**Well as I was about say that singer of yours always listens to what you have to say, I was just wondering if you could set up an accidental meeting between those two so my little obsessed/stalker brother can have his dream come true."**_

"_**Eiri I don't know if this can be done Ryuichi can be stubborn at times, but there is always the use of Kumagoro to help the situation but I'll give it a try, and my I say that you have become somewhat of a nicer person since Shindou came into your life. I would have never thought of you doing something like this for anyone let alone your own little brother."**_

" _**Thank you Tohma, yes and all the credit goes to the magic of Shuichi." "I'll see you back in Tokyo, I still have a few things to finish up before the genki returns in few days."**_

" _**Good-bye Eiri, and can you address me as brother-in-law maybe just once."**_

_*********************************************************_

_**Now with his conversation over with he went into the main house and to his old room and grabbed his stuff and told everyone later and went out to his Mercedes got in and speed off towards Tokyo. On the road back to Tokyo our sexy novelist gets stuck in traffic and decides to pull the ring box that his father gave him out of his coat pocket, Eiri opened the box and took it out of the box to get a better look at it he had not seen it since his okasan wore it when she was alive. Upon looking at it he observed a white-gold band that contain two 0.5 KT onyx stones on each side in the center was a princess cut 1.5 KT pink sapphire surrounded by several diamonds weighing 0.3 KT each, when the traffic started to move again our sexy novelist put the ring back into the box and then put the box back into his coat pocket. Reaching the apartment parking garage Eiri parked in his usual spot turned off the engine took the keys out, opened his door got out then went the backseat and grab his bag from the backseat, then closed all the doors lock the car and headed for the elevator to go to his and Shuichi's apartment. As soon as he unlocked the door and opened it he toed off his shoes then placed the usual items on the table by the front door, our sexy novelist took the coat his was wearing off and put it away in the closet not before taking the ring out of the pocket. After Eiri finished all of that he looked at his watch and noticed it was still early so he went to the kitchen and went to make a pot of coffee, while that was brewing our sexy novelist went out onto the balcony to have a smoke once he finished that cigarette throw it over the rail of the balcony he turned and went back inside sliding and locking the door shut of the apartment and then went to the kitchen. He went over to the cupboard and grabbed out a coffee mug then poured himself a cup of the hot steaming liquid. With a cup of coffee in hand our sexy novelist hand he headed out of the kitchen and to his study, entering his study Eiri walked over to the desk and turned on his laptop and then took a seat and waited for it to warm-up. When it was ready to use he went to check his e-mails there was on from Mizuki that had to due with his schedule for him to take a look over it and mail her back if it was okay or if we can meet sometime before your cotton-candy koibito gets back into town, then there was a responds to the e-mail that our sexy novelist sent to his other brat AKA Riku about the engagement and he also hopes they could come for a visit sometime soon. PINK TYPE: (Refer to Gravitation EX manga for the mention of Riku). Once he finished checking all of his e-mails Eiri decided to get some research on gay marriage in Japan the only way their marriage would be valid is if one was a Japanese citizen and the other was a foreigner in a country that recognizes same sex marriage then they could obtain the proper documentation this was starting to bring out the old Eiri. So our sexy novelist decided to do some more research and found that they could get married in any of the following places, which were Belgium, California, Canada, Connecticut, Iowa, Maine, Massachusetts, Netherlands, New Hampshire, Norway, South Africa, Spain, Sweden and Vermont, where they could obtain a license to be married but in the eyes of Japan it would not be seen as a legal marriage. After he did all the research that was needed Eiri got off the internet and opened a fresh word document to start working on the plot for his next novel, he spent the next few days typing up several chapters of his next novel until he got a phone call that disturbed our sexy novelist flow of typing.**_

_*********************************************************_

_**He checked the caller ID that was on his phone that showed it was the jewelry shop that Eiri bought his Cotton-candy haired baka's engagement ring from, DARK RED: **_

" _**Yes, is Mr. Uesgui in?"**_

" _**Yes, this is him may I help you and may I ask who this is?"**_

" _**Oh yes, Mr. Uesgui this is Riri from Bara Kokoro Jewelry Shop."**_

" _**Yes, I remember you from the day when I bought something from you."**_

" _**I just wanted to let you know that the ring you purchased is back from the engraver and also to tell you well be open until nine this evening and for the next couple of days so you could come pick-up your ring."**_

_**Yes, that is what I was going to ask you must have read my mind."**_

" _**Thank you and you have yourself a good-night and good-bye Mr. Uesgui."**_

"_**Riri, Thank you and Good-bye."**_

_**When he ends the call and places the phone back onto its cradle he then saves the document that he had been working on then he closed the program and shut his laptop down, our sexy novelist gets up from his comfy leather desk chair and proceeds to the kitchen for a beer this time. After Eiri grabs his beer he walks over to sliding glass doors unlocks it and open it so he could go out for a smoke and drink his beer while looking out over the Tokyo skyline, since the can was now empty and he had finished his cigarette after throwing the butt over the rail of the balcony our sexy novelist then heads back inside where he shut and locks the door again.**_

_*********************************************************_

_**He headed to the bathroom to get a shower and then to bed when Eiri gets out from his shower he then steps out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and one on top of his head, then goes into the hallway where our sexy novelist heads for his study to grabbed his cell phone and went to the bedroom finally. In the bedroom he puts a pair of boxers, sleep pants and then walks over to the bed where Eiri pulls the covers down then slides into the bed. Once the covers are pulled up over him as he gets settled into bed with his back leaning against the headboard our sexy novelist opens up cell phone and dials pink-haired koibito number it rings a few times then goes to voicemail, DARK RED:**_

"_**Baka, its me I just wanted to call and tell you everything went fine with my family, I hope the tour is going good and I MISS YOU cant wait to see you in a few days." "Also I just wanted to say Good-night, Bye"**_

_**It was around ten in the morning when Eiri pulled the covers off of him and got out of bed and then went to the bathroom and did his daily routing, when that was finished he then went to the kitchen and made a fresh pot of coffee. A usual our sexy novelist went about and did his other morning routing while the coffee was brewing, where hw went to the bedroom and got dress for the day as Eiri went back to the kitchen his cell phone went off he checked the caller ID and notice it was his cotton-candy haired baka's imouto Maiko. DARK RED:**_

" _**Aren't you going to be late for gakko, when you happened to called me."**_

" _**I'm about step foot into my class right now, I wanted to suggest this music store around the corner from your apartment called Honoo and Sora Ongaku if your looking for the right music for that special night with my aniki."**_

_**Arigato, for the suggestion I might just go and check it out and don't be late for class you know how that would upset your aniki and don't mention myself as well." " I'll talk to you later, bye."**_

"_**No problem Eiri, Bye!"**_

_**When the call was ended he hang up his phone and placed it on the counter in the kitchen then grab himself a coffee mug and poured himself a cup of coffee, later that afternoon our sexy novelist had gone to Bara Koboro to pick-up the ring.**_

_*******************************************************INSIDE BARA KOBORO JEWELRY SHOP: **_

_**Eiri walks up to the counter and ask to speak with Riri and the salesman behind the counter goes into the back and notifies Riri that she has a customer. DARK RED: " Oh Mr. Uesgui good afternoon, you must be here to pick-up your ring that I called you about let me just go into the back in get it for you,"**_

" _**Thank you I would appreciate that."**_

" _**Here you go and would you like to take a look at it be you leave?"**_

"_**Yes, it looks just the way I wanted it to look and thank you Riri for all your help."**_

" _**My pleasure Mr. Uesgui and please have a good day."**_

"_**Riri you do the same." **_

_**After he left the jewelry shop our sexy novelist decided to take a look at the music store that his future sister-in-law recommend for the heck of it, so he drove back to the apartment complex and parked his car. Since the store was around the corner Eiri decided to walk to the store, as he came upon the entrance of the store he was wearing his trademark shades so noone it the store could bug him especially the fangirls and fanboys alike.**_

_**INSIDE HONOO & SORA ONGAKU STORE:**_

_**As he walked in he notice a section of music that he liked so he went to that section first and grabbed a few of the classical music CD's then Eiri went over to the jazz section and grabbed three of the CD"s that had smooth jazz on them and then he found a section of music that was full of seductive music, there he grabbed a few of those CD's. Our sexy novelist took a look at the back cover of one CD's and some of the artist that were on that one was Berry White, Isley Brothers, H-Town, Silk, and other various artist, as he was walking to the register Eiri stopped by the language audio types and grabbed a couple of those CD's that taught Japanese to speak English for his pink-haired baka so he could learn the language for when they get married in America. With his purchases in hand our sexy novelist walked back to the apartment to go home and do some more work on his next novel, it was eight-thirty that evening when Eiri noticed the clock on the right side of the laptop read.**_

_*********************************************************_

_**So he save all of his work for the day and then shut down the laptop got up from his desk chair and went out to the kitchen to have a little something to eat, then he went out to the balcony to finish his beer and also have a cigarette. Eiri spent about a good hour on the balcony just thinking of what he was going to say when he proposed to his younger koibito, our sexy novelist was getting tired and extremely horny and couldn't wait to hold his cotton-candy ball of love, fluff and energy in his arms once again. He walked inside the apartment and shut and locked the sliding glass door behind him and went straight to the bedroom and to bed without changing his clothes, it was about three-thirty in the morning when Eiri's cell phone rang with the tone used by his pink-haired baka waking him from his sleepy state our sexy novelist grab his cell off of his koibito's pillow opens it and answers in his usual why are you waking me from my sleep state. DARK RED: " Idiot, do you know what time it is ?"**_

"_**Yes, I know what time it is but I had to hear your voice." I'm very very lonely and horny right now."**_

" _**So what do you want me to do about it, didn't you bring any of your toys with on tour?'**_

"_**Yea I did, but the batteries ran out on them please pleas talk dirty to me ."**_

" _**I'm too tired and horny myself you brat to talk dirty to you."**_

" _**If you talk dirty to me then I'll do the same for you."**_

"_**NOOOOOO!!!!! Just go take a cold shower and wait three more days, then we can take care of the problem of sex when you get home." " By the way I would suggest you get plenty of rest because your going to need it!"**_

" _**Is that a fact my sexy god!" You better believe that, and you won't be able to leave our bed for hours."**_

" _**That tells me how much you've missed me, I can't wait to have your naked body on top of my for hours on end."**_

" _**That's good, now can I go back to sleep you baka!!'**_

" _**Yes, see you in three days and I LOOOOOVVEEE YOOOOUU!!!!!!"**_

" _**I know that all to well, and Good-bye."**_

" _**Good-bye, ILOVE YOU!!!!!!!"**_

" _**Yeah!"**_

_**He hang up and put his cell back on Shuichi's pillow, while having a hard time getting back due too a certain problem left over from the recent call by the cotton-candy haired younger koibito Eiri had to picture the ball of love, fluff, and energy there with him he could take matter into his own right hand to get rid of the problem.**_

_*********************************************************_

_**With the release of hi seed that went all over himself he got up tore the soiled sheets from the bed and replaced them with clean ones, then he walked at into the hallway and into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Finally our sexy novelist went back to the bedroom and then to bed where he was able to go back to sleep for several more hours. The next three days went something like this he would get up around nine or ten in the morning, get dress, go to the kitchen make a pot of coffee and have a light breakfast, then out to balcony for a cigarette and finish his coffee. Once that cup was empty and Eiri had finished his cigarette he would go back into the apartment where he get himself another cup of the hot steaming liquid then to his study where he spend a good part of the day only leaving to get coffee refills and bathroom breaks. Yet our sexy novelist was good part of the way through his latest novel where he would call Mizuki to meet with her about the chapter he has writing and tell her that the rest should be complete in a couple of weeks, plus Eiri wants to tell her about his plans to ask the pink-haired koibito top marry him since they have become good friends over the last three and half years. Later that evening our sexy novelist and Mizuki had met up at the usual café it was around seven that evening so they had a light dinner, where he handed over the chapters of his next novel that he had been working on which I call " My Love'". That is when our Eiri told Mizuki about asking Shuichi to marry him and she was so happy for him, the editor wished him her best and happiness for his life with the cotton-candy haired boy. Before they ended their meeting our sexy novelist asked her to stop by tomorrow to help set up the apartment for the big and special night, she agreed to come over and help but she had a meeting at eleven-thirty in morning but she would come over afterwards. On this way back to the apartment he called hi Aneki, his koibito's sister Maiko, and Ayaka, since she was coming into town to see Nakano that night anyways to see if they also could come and help get the apartment ready for the baka's special night. They all agreed to come help and Ayaka was not sure what was going on but our sexy novelist promise to tell her everything when she came tomorrow, with everything set and confirmed for tomorrow he went to take shower then to bed to get plenty of rest for his busy day and also hoping and wondering if he was going to get the answer to the question he was getting nervous about asking and thinking of these last few months.**_

_*********************************************************_

_**It was the day his younger pink-haired lover was to return from his tour of Japan so around ten in the morning Eiri was up and well rested he did his daily routing when he heard the doorbell ring it was the flower delivery that he was waiting for was dropped off, then about twenty minutes had gone by and Mika showed up. Not long after Mika came Ayaka around twelve-fifteen that afternoon and finally about one-forty five both Mizuki and Maiko arrived at the apartment, because Mizuki had a meeting with Publisher of company that are our sexy novelist works work and Maiko had a morning class this morning plus she had to stop by bakery in the mall and pick-up the items they had order from there so they both couldn't make it until the afternoon. Once everyone was there he pulled everything out form the closet expect for certain items that he would put around the house when the girls were not here like the lubes, massages oils, the clues, outfit and the ring. Before Eiri left to pick-up the homemade pocky and other items that were needed for tonight he pulled Ayaka in his study, so as promised he told her the reason he asked her for help she was very happy for him and gave her blessing to a long and happy life together, in return for help Ayaka asked for a favor to be asked at a later time. Our sexy novelist agreed to it and then they walked out of the study and he told the girls thank you for your help, he then told them that he'd be back in a couple of hours and turned walked out the door and down to the parking garage to get into his car and run those last minute errands.**_

_*********************************************************_

_**The first stop that Eiri made was to Kanki Tengoku's to pick-up the order of strawberry pocky then he went to one of his favorite book store called Bi Takara's, to pick-up a couple of travel books and also a couple of Japanese to English books to help learn the language for his cotton-candy koibito to help go along with the CD'S he had bought him earlier. Our sexy novelist made it to his last stop which was the soopamaaketo where he purchased some whip cream, strawberry scented shampoo PURPLE TYPE: (Which is what the pink-haired baka's hair always smelled like) and also a bottle of strawberry scented bubble bath and several pink colored envelopes for the clues to be put in, when he got back to his car he got in and looked at his watch it read four-thirty in the afternoon, that gave him plenty of time to get back to the apartment and see what the girls had done to it. By the time he stepped out of the car and up to the apartment it was five-fifteen in the evening, he had put the key in the lock when he notice a note on the door from the girls that said DARK RED:**_

_**Everything is all set up all you have to do is light the candles when your ready and I spoke to Tohma and he said the band is due back into town by nine this evening ten this evening at the latest, have a good evening and good luck tonight!**_

_**Mika, Ayaka, Mizuki, and Maiko PURPLE TYPE: ( The hearts represent love in the note). After take the note off the door then unlocking it and opening it he toed off his shoes and went the kitchen to put the pocky and whip cream into the refrigerator until it got close to the time his pink-haired koibito came home, trying not to mess up the garden pink and purple roses, rose petals and candles that were placed all over the apartment and each room.**_

_*********************************************************_

_**HERE YOU HAVE CHAPTER 4 I HOPE YOU WILL ALL ENJOY & PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**JAPANESE TERMS:**_

_**Musuko = Son**_

_**Otousan = Father or Papa**_

_**Otouto = little Brother**_

_**Baka = Idiot or Maroon**_

_**Genki = Hyperactive, Cheerful, or Energetic**_

_**Okasan = Mother or Mama**_

_**Koibito = Lover**_

_**Gakko = School**_

_**Honoo = Flame**_

_**Sora = Sky**_

_**Ongaku = Music**_

_**Aniki = Older Brother**_

_**Arigato = Thank You**_

_**Bara = Rose**_

_**Kokoro = Heart or Mind**_

_**Riri Japanese Name = Lilly American Name**_

_**Kanki Tengoku's = Sweet Heaven's**_

_**Bi Takara's = Beautiful Treasure's**_

_**Soopamaaketo = Supermarket**_

_**Imouto = Little Sister**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Rock My Author**_

_**By W. C. Bear**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Characters of Gravitation and Junjou Romantica, which is created by Maki Murakami & Shungiku Nakamura and also the lyrics to "Yes I Will " are that of the Backstreet Boys do not own those either.**_

_**AUTHOR NOTES: **_

_**Black Type = Story & Japanese terms (English translation bottom of Chapters)**_

_**Dark Red Type = Character Talk **_

_**Purple = Parentheses**_

_**Blue Type = Different Location within the story**_

_**Pink Type = Referring: Anime & Mangas**_

_**Eiri is Out Of Character = More nice less cold-hearted bastard type**_

_**The story being submitted to the website .net doesn't show the color type, so before each type you'll have the color it represents refer to author notes.**_

_****************************************************************************************_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Welcome Home My Sexy Singer!!**_

_**It was seven-thirty that evening when our sexy novelist had finished placing the clue envelopes and boxes in their proper rooms expect for the bathroom he planned on putting that clue envelope in when he set up his cotton-candy koibito's strawberry scented bubble bath, once that was all done he went to the bathroom to shave and shower and then to the bedroom to put on a pair of purple silk boxers to match his baka's eyes. He then walked out of the bedroom and to the kitchen to get the treats, whip cream, chocolate covered strawberries, and homemade strawberry pocky from the refrigerator and take them back to the bedroom and place them on each of their nightstands, Eiri then walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer and took the ring box out of it and placed it under his pillow for later. After our sexy novelist put the lube and massage oils in a reachable distances on the bed he took a finally look around the room he checked the clock on Shuichi's nightstand the red numbers indicated that it was eight-thirty in the evening. So it was time to go around the apartment and lit all of the candles and put both the home phone and his cell phone on silence, when all the candles were lit around the apartment Eiri went into the bathroom to lit those candles, put the clue envelope in there and also set up a bubble bath for his younger koibito now that everything was done he took one last look around the whole apartment to make sure he had not forgot anything and gave a rare Eiri Yuki smile to a job well done and then went into the bedroom to wait for his pink-haired ball of love and energy to return home.**_

_*********************************************************_

_**As our sexy singer got of the elevator it was a few minutes after nine that evening he got to the door and noticed a pink envelope on the door, the first thing that came to the baka's mind was our sexy novelist was breaking up with him for the umpteenth time in their whole three and half years together, so he took the envelope off the door very slowly and opened it to read the contains.**_

_**DARK READ CLUE 1: When you come inside head for the room that will have a nice relaxing bubble bath in and then you'll find your next clue of the night and you will also be one more step closer to finding me.**_

_**He opened the door to the apartment and toed off his shoes left his bag by the front door and shut and locked the front door, and noticed the garden of roses and rose petals and the candles that lit hallway and his path to his first clue. However as the cotton-candy haired boy walked in and was in tears when he looked at the apartment and could see how romantic it looked and all of his doubts were forgotten at that very moment, as Shuichi arrived at the bathroom which was the answer to his first clue he could see all of the roses and rose petals plus all the candles lit around the room and the tub full of bubbles with the scent of strawberries in the air that is when the pink-haired ball of love and energy stripped off all his clothes, put them in the hamper, and stepped into the tub feeling the relaxing sensation of the warm water on his tired and sore muscles. While all this is going on Eiri could hear that his younger lover had come into the apartment and he still had that rare smile on his face, with the plug undone from the tub Shuichi stepped out and grab a towel and started to dried himself off you could smell the scent of strawberries all over his newly cleaned and relaxed body as he was getting ready to step out of the bathroom our sexy singer noticed another pink envelope like the one that was on the front door and decided to open it and pull out the note and read it.**_

_**DARK RED CLUE 2: Head for the room that has your old bed in it and where you watch all of your Nettle Grasper videos at and the system that plays music that you make and listen to, and then press PLAY. Then go to the couch and put what is inside the box on and you'll find your next clue to where I'm waiting for you at.**_

_**So Shuichi figured that Eiri was talking about the living room so he put the note and envelope back on the counter and went to the living room, standing at the archway of the living room his eyes went wide as saucers when he saw the garden of roses and rose petals that decked out the whole living room and it was also the same way in the hallway and bathroom. The cotton-candy haired rock star went over to the entertainment system and pressed play on the stereo then walked over to the couch and noticed a box sitting onto of the couch and opened it, inside the box he found two red hair bows and another pink envelope so the baka opens the envelope and pulls out the next note that says.**_

_**DARK RED CLUE 3: Put on both red hair bows on each side of your hair and then head for room that all your meals are prepared in and you're getting even closer to where I'm waiting for you at.**_

_**Our sexy singer does as the note says and puts the bows in his hair and is still in a towel that is wrapped around his waist he then heads for the kitchen as that is where the note was sending him, where Shuichi finds the room in the same way as the other places he has been in so for and finds another box in the center of the kitchen floor. Bending down to open the next box our cotton-candy haired koibito pulls out a short plaid schoolgirls uniform skirt where he sports a smile on his lips and also has tears coming down his face. He sees another pink envelope he opens the envelope and takes the note out and reads it knowing that he is getting closer to the one he loves with all of his heart.**_

_**DARK RED CLUE 4: With the hairs bows already on now put the skirt on and then go to the room where I spend a enormously huge amount of time in everyday and night through the year and you'll find another clue to where I'm waiting for you at!**_

_**So with that clue he took the towel off and laid it across the back of one of the kitchen chairs and put the skirt on then walked out of the kitchen and to Eiri's study which is the answer to the fourth clue, upon walking into the study our sexy singer found the room to look like all the others and then saw the last box sitting on top of the desk and he open it to find a sexy white shirt that ties in the center and the last pink envelope. Shuichi opened the envelope and took the note out to read the last clue which he read as he started to get very happy and giggles.**_

_**DARK RED LAST CLUE: Put the shirt on and tie it in the center then once your all dressed go to the room where all the magic happens and sends you to a heavenly bliss every time I'll be waiting for you my sexy singer!!!**_

_**Our pink-haired koibito took one look at himself using the reflection of the moonlight that was coming through the window of the study you could tell that Shuichi had tears in his eyes and a smile that he was grinning from ear to ear, he know exactly where he was going next which was the answer to the last clue that being the bedroom that held his SEX GOD. **_

_*******************************************************So he walked out of Eiri's study and went to the bedroom when he made his way into the bedroom the door was slightly open and our sexy singer gave it a light push to open the door to find this room was just like all the other rooms expect for a few added things, the room was full of the pink and purple roses , the rose petals were all over the floor and also was covering the bed in those same colors, the candle were lit all over the room as well. But the he noticed both of their nightstands had plates of assorted treats, chocolate covered strawberries, homemade pocky, and a big bowl of whip cream, by this time the tear on cotton-candy haired boy's face was nonstop Shuichi turned back to look at the bed and noticed the last detail that being the bedding it was covered in Hot spicy pink silk sheets and comforter with everything that he had saw it made the tear and smile never ending and he was the happiest he had been in months. While standing by the window where a dim hint of moonlight was creeping through it is when the younger koibito had eyed our sexy novelist seeing how happy this all made his baka feel, was all that could keep that smile on this face that he only showed to Shuichi from time to time. He started to move away from the window to get a better view of his younger lover in his sexy outfit. PINK TYPE: (Refer to anime episode 7 for Shuichi in a schoolgirls uniform and a couple of the volumes of the manga for reference of the schoolgirl uniform.)**_

_**That is when our sexy singer noticed his sex god coming towards him and said DARK RED TYPE: **__**" Yukkkkiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!" "You did all this for me, I missed you so much and Arigato for this is a wonderful surprise."**_

" _**Welcome Home my baka, I thought I would do something special to welcome you home do you like what you see?"**_

" _**Oh Yes, I do like everything you did for me."**_

" _**Good because this is not going to happen every time you come back from one of your tours you know." PURPLE TYPE: (said with one of his trademark smirks and sarcasm in his voice.)**_

_**As Eiri walks over to where his cotton-candy haired schoolgirl is and pulls him into his strong arms but as our sexy singer was about to say something, he was cut off by his older koibito's kiss. Once they broke from their kiss each of them took several deep deep breaths then Shuichi started to speak again DARK RED:**_

" _**You seem to be in a good mood, what brought this on all of a sudden?"**_

" _**Is it wrong to do something out of the ordinary? " I just felt like showing you how much I care for you and also to show you how much you've changed me from the dark, evil and emotionless person I use to be to a person who can still have a dark and evil side to them but, also have a side that shows emotion and feeling for other people."**_

" _**I know it has taken you years to get over your past, I want you to know that I like both sides of you and that is who I fell in love with and you also know that it will be very hard to get rid of me anytime soon."**_

" _**I don't plan on that anytime soon but, go ahead an try." **_

_**With a kiss to the mouth Eiri then takes his tongue to his baka's and bids entrance to the sweet cavern of pleasure, that just makes the pink-haired ball of love and energy part his lips where they start to a dance with their tongues in each others mouths. Without breaking their kiss our sexy novelist starts to move his younger lover over towards the bed and gently lies him down on the bed, several minutes later they break their kiss panting for air when our sexy novelist pulled away to look at the sight in front of him that was his baka laying under Eiri. That is when he said DARK RED: " You are the sexiest schoolgirl I've ever seen in my entire life."**_

_**That is when our sexy singer pleads with his sex god to. DARK RED: " Let me show you how grateful I am for tonight and every night and day I have you in my life and also for how much I've missed you as well while I was away on tour." **_

_**Once that was said Shuichi flipped his older koibito onto his back so that our cotton-candy haired boy was on top he then slowly started to kiss, lick, and suck on our sexy novelist's neck, while trailing wet kisses down his neck to his collarbone and then down his jaw line to his chain then repeated the process by going back up in the opposite direction doing that for several minutes. Then on the last time he trailed his kisses down Eiri's neck to his chain the baka brought his kisses down his older lover's fine well toned muscular chest, then he got to work on licking and sucking each of his our sexy novelist's nipples. Eiri never lose contact with those vibrant violet eyes that belonged to his cotton-candy haired singer, he was getting very aroused by what his younger koibito was doing with that talented tongue and lips of his. When Shuichi lifted his head away from Eiri's chest he could see how aroused his older koibito's nipples were they looked like two hard stones, then he took his tongue again and started to trail it down our sexy novelist chest to his belly where our cotton-candy haired baka started to lick, suck, and kiss that part of Eiri's body.**_

_*******************************************************All the time our sexy singer is playfully arousing his older lover you could hear slight moans and groans coming from him, as Shuichi got a smile on his face when he noticed a few hickeys beginning to show that were placed to mark his territory that our sexy novelist belongs to someone. Admiring his work he look down further and saw a very noticeable and attractive erection coming from our sexy novelist waiting to be pleasured but when the pink-haired ball of love and energy was stopped in his tracks, by a pair of sexy purple silk boxers so he took both of his hands and teeth and started to remove said item and release the painfully hard manhood from there imprisonment and have them land at the foot of the bed in a ball of purple silk. With a gentle kick to the boxers to where they slide to rest in front of the closet doors where there were no candles, then the younger koibito resumed his licking, sucking, and kissing down his Ai's stomach to his thigh down to his leg then back up still licking, sucking, and kissing by passing our sexy novelist very painful and throbbing erection. The cotton-candy haired genki started to work his way down the right side of our sexy novelist body doing the same thing he was doing on the left side and enjoying every inch of his sex gods body, within all those moans and groans Eiri let out some breathy words that sounded like DARK RED:**_

"_**Oh My God!" " Can my sexy schoolgirl take my big writer before it explodes from pain anytime soon?"**_

_**Our sexy singer looks up into amber eyes and could see the lust that filled those eyes and with a wink and a wicked smile he makes his way to the weeping erection. He places tiny kisses to each side of the tip of our sexy novelist's manhood then Shuichi started to lick one side then the other while one of his hand was massaging and playfully teasing his sac, the older lover let out a big groan and another DARK RED: OOOOOH MY MY GOOOODDDD!!!!!!! With a face full of glee on our pink-haired ball of love he decided to loop his tongue around the base of our sexy novelist's cock and licking it one more time before engulfing Eiri's big writer into his mouth. Lavishing up and down his Ai's cock to pleasure and sending him to a complete heavenly bliss as our sexy novelist reached an orgasm, as he was reaching his peck of ecstasy, he called out in a loud moan DARK RED:**_

_**Oh My My My God!!! Oh My GOODDD!!!!**_

_**As our sexy novelist shots his seed into his cotton-candy haired koibito's mouth where he swallows it up and then he start to licking Eiri clean, Shuichi starts to lick and suck on our sexy novelist manhood once again and it was becoming hard again in a matter of seconds. He then starts to lick his way down Eiri's big writer to have some fun with his koi's sac with the way our cotton-candy haired singer was tormenting him he could hear him panting and moaning in pleasure while calling out the younger man's name repeatedly, Shuichi then takes a quick breath before meeting his older lover's lips in a very sensual and passionate kiss. Their tongues would do battle for dominance while this was going on our sexy novelist began to slide his hands up his baka's smooth and sensual soft legs and under the skirt where he placed both of his strong muscular hands on his koibito's small ass and gives it a squeeze which earns him a very loud moan from Shuichi, without breaking their kiss our pink-haired singer becomes very hard and aroused and flips them over so that his Ai is now on top of him. By this time our sexy novelist has moved his lips to the baka's chin, Adam's apple and then to his collarbone with hot passionate kisses while our sexy rock star was using his hands to creases every inch of his older koi's body, Eiri continues to trail hot wet passionate kisses down his younger lover's collarbone then moving to his left shoulder where our sexy novelist is placing kisses, soon was stopped by the sexy schoolgirl shirt that Shuichi has been wearing he start to use his tongue and teeth to remove the knot from the center of the shirt he then started to use the same process to remove the sleeves from the shirt where it starts to slide down from that side of his cotton-candy haired boy's body and Eiri does the same to the other side of the shirt. Once the shirt was removed from his baka's body he throw it to the closet where it landed on top of our sexy novelist's boxers, Eiri brought his lips to Shuichi's and hungrily and passionately kiss the boy where he slip his tongue across our sexy rock star's lips to gain access into that hot misted cavern of the others mouth, after they parted for some much needed air this when Shuichi asked his Ai a question while tangling his fingers in our sexy novelist's blond locks, DARK RED: "Baby, did you get a haircut? it feels good and looks sexy on you this way." **_

_**Our sexy novelist responded to by saying DARK RED: "Yes, I felt it was getting long and I also felt like I needed a change from the norm plus today is a special occasion."**_

_**When their few words were exchanged his younger koibito attacked him in another very hot passionate kiss while Eiri was laying his baka down without breaking their kiss, a good five minutes then they break from their kiss for some oxygen into their lungs then our sexy novelist starts to trail hot wet moist kisses down Shuichi's chest until he reached the waistband of the sexy schoolgirl skirt that his koi was wearing. As on cue he started to use his teeth on the zipper to bring it down and a couple of fingers to slowly remove the skirt off his pink-haired baka's body, throwing it in the same place as the boxers and shirt from earlier were at. Now our sexy novelist was starting to licking and sucking wet hot moist kisses down his younger lover's abdomen leaving his trademark hickeys along the way to Shuichi's painful erection, the sexy rock star can feel the need to release his problem there are a set of golden eyes that also see this and makes him start to move his way to his Ai's rock hard cock. Eiri notices the pre-cum leaking and licks the tip of our sexy rock star's cock while one of his hand starts to fondle his koibito's sac, our sexy novelist lowers his mouth onto the tip and starts to lick and suck and also using his tongue to pleasure his baka to a heavenly eutopia. Shuichi lets out a very loud groan of lust, joy, and pure erotic bliss while getting the most wonderful pleasure that a person could get from their lover, Eiri continues to lick, suck, and work his tongue to send his cotton-candy haired rock star over the edge that is when he lets his golden eyes look up into violet ones while his head bobbles up and down his baka's little singer. As he releases his seed into our sexy novelist throat and shouts out DARK RED: **_

" _**Oh Oh Oh God God God Yuuukkiii! Yuuukkiii!!" **_

_**After he shallows it and lick him clean he comes up to capture his lips in another hot and wet passionate kiss licking Shuichi's bottom lip to ask for entrance to his mouth he was granted the access to that moist and hot cavern, within seconds their tongues were once again battling for dominance which our sexy novelist wins noticing the lack of air between them they break their kiss and catch their breath. **_

_*********************************************************_

_**Now that their breathing was back to normal our sexy novelist motioned his younger koi to sit up and close his eyes once Shuichi did as he was told then Eiri walked over to his nightstand with one quick check over his right shoulder to make sure that the baka wasn't peaking, he grabbed one of the very big fresh juicy strawberries off the plate and walked over to where our sexy rock star was sitting and told to open his mouth and did what he was told to do again and his older lover feed it to him. As he was feeding the strawberry to his cotton-candy haired boy he bent down to give him a kiss on the now strawberry covered lips, they broke their kiss and our sexy novelist grabbed his younger ai in one swift motion into his arms bridal-style and brought his lips to the others in another passionate kiss then walked over to his side of the bed and laid him gently on the bed without breaking their kiss so he was closer to the sweet treats. At this time they break for much needed air and our sexy rock star the opens his lustful purple eyes to notices the tray on the nightstand and grabs a strawberry off the tray, this time he has his older koibito told him open his mouth and feeds it to him and then kisses him on his now strawberry covered lips. While they continues to kiss one another Eiri reaches over to the nightstand and grabs another strawberry and this time dips it into the whip cream, with the strawberry in hand our sexy he places it against his Ai's lips and then takes it away before he has a change to bit into it teasingly then kisses with passion behind it after they break Eiri brings the strawberry back to his lips and feed it to him. With this our cotton-candy haired baka sits up and starts to lick and suck our sexy novelist his ear because it 's his most sensitive body part and Shuichi knows that it will get a moan out of him, while he was doing that Eiri grabs the strawberry scented lube from on top of the silk sheets and with out breaking their contacted our sexy novelist lowers his younger koibito on to the bed. He starts to apply the sticky substance to his fingers of one hand while the other is gently roaming down Shuichi's body to where he starts to spread his legs open, that is when our sexy rock star starts to move his licks and sucks from Eiri's sensitive ear to his neck moving to his jaw line, chin, and then to his Adam's apple our sexy novelist lets out a few slight moans and groans of pleasure. He starts to place one kiss in his koi's entrance then Shuichi lets out a whimper of delight from the intrusion our sexy novelist bends down to press his lips against the others into a deep passionate kiss, then brings his wet hot tongue to lick our sexy rock star lips to ask for entrance into that hot, moist, and sweet cavern where their tongues do battle for dominance and of Crouse the older Ai winning their battle. Yet without breaking their kiss Eiri places two of his lubed fingers into his younger lover where he begins to move his fingers in a session motion to prepare our sexy rock star for the monster that will be entering him soon, PURPLE TYPE: (The monster or big writer is what the cotton-candy haired boy referred to as our sexy novelist big cock.) they broke the his kiss for oxygen that is when Shuichi said DARK RED: "Baby, I can't take it any longer I need you inside me now!!!"**_

_**He continue to tease a little longer his baka our sexy rock star was at the point and says DARK RED:**_

"_**Baby fuck me, fuck me, fuck me I need you inside me PLEASE BABY its been to long!!!!!" our sexy novelist sees the lust in those violet eyes and can also tell that he is ready to come at any moment. Eiri removes his finger and applies the lube to his very very rock then places it at his our sexy rock star's entrance and start to push himself into the tight hole slowly which he receives some moans and whimper from the koi, after he gets a nod from Shuichi that it was okay to push in more then pulls out and pushes back in and start a steady rhythm rocking his hips into the other while hitting the right place inside his younger koi. Our cotton-candy boy screamed out his pleasurable moans while Eiri starts to pick-up the pace as Shuichi says DARK RED: **_

" _**Akachan, harder faster." so he starts to pounded into his younger lover harder and faster making screaming louder, our sexy novelist grabs a holed of his little singer PURPLE TYPE:**_

_**(Eiri refers to as Shuichi's cock.) and began to pump it in time with his own thrusts into his koibito as he cries out DARK RED: " Ah! Ah! Ah! Baby, that feels sooooo good harder and faster." **_

_**So as he goes even more harder and faster he hears DARK RED: " I'm I'm coming !!!" and with one final scream of " Yuuuukkkii!!!!" then comes all over their chests and Eiri's hand, with a few more hard and fast trusted our sexy novelist joins his Ai in a loud scream of heavenly bliss by calling out " baakka!!!" **_

_**And spills hi essence inside of his pink-haired rock star. Our sexy novelist collapses onto his younger koibito and that is when Shuichi pants out a DARK RED: "I love you Yuki!" between pants for air, Eiri tells him " Yeah, I Know and welcome home baka." then he pulls out of his cotton-candy haired love and rolls over and brings Shuichi into a tight embrace where they stay like that and fall asleep with blissful smiles on each others faces.**_

_**Just two more Chapters until this story is complete but, I have already started to work on the squeal to this story. I hope you enjoy and see with chapter 6 soon.**_

_**JAPANESE TREMS**_

_**Koibito = Lover**_

_**Baka = Idiot or Maroon**_

_**Arigato = Thanks or Thank You**_

_**Yuki = Snow**_

_**Genki = Cheerful, Energetic or Hyperactive**_

_**Ai = Love**_

_**Koi = Love or Crap**_

_**Akachan = Baby**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Rock My Author**_

_**By W. C. Bear**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Characters of Gravitation and Junjou Romantica, which is created by Maki Murakami & Shungiku Nakamura and also the lyrics to "Yes I Will " are that of the Backstreet Boys do not own those either.**_

_**AUTHOR NOTES: **_

_**Black Type = Story & Japanese terms (English translation bottom of Chapters)**_

_**Dark Red Type = Character Talk **_

_**Purple = Parentheses & Song Lyrics**_

_**Blue Type = Different Location within the story**_

_**Pink Type = Referring: Anime & Mangas**_

_**Eiri is Out Of Character = More nice less cold-hearted bastard type**_

_**The story being submitted to the website .net doesn't show the color type, so before each type you'll have the color it represents refer to author notes.**_

_****************************************************************************************_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The Proposal**_

_**Several hours later our sexy novelist woke and turn to see his pink-haired Ai munching on a chocolate covered strawberry in one hand and a homemade strawberry pocky stick in the other hand, Shuichi noticed the his older koibito was awake and offered him one of the chocolate covered strawberries of the tray and also saying DARK RED: **_

" _**Arigato, baby for my homecoming." **_

_**Eiri takes the offered strawberry than places a couple of fingers to silence his baka by saying DARK RED: " Your welcome. That is not the only reason why I did this." I want to ask you something, so will you sit at the foot of the bed and close your eyes for me again?"**_

_**His cotton-candy haired lover put the tray back on the nightstand and did as his Ai asked of him, our sexy novelist took one quick peak to make sure that Shuichi was not looking retrieved the ring box from under his pillow with box in hand Eiri walked over to his koi and bend down on one knee, he then clears his throat and also takes a very deep breath and lets it out with all his nerves in hand he then starts to speak.**_

_*******************************************************DARK RED & PURPLE:**_

_**Purple: ( In the background you can hear Backstreet Boys Yes, I Will playing from the stereo.)**_

_**LYRICS: Yeah yeah**_

_**I open my eyes I see your face**_

_**I cannot hide I can't ease**_

_**The way you make me feel inside**_

_**DARK RED: " Shuichi you know we have been together for three and half years now, since that night in the park when we first me." " I always tried to push you away from me at that time, I was afraid to open my heart again to anyone."**_

_**LYRICS: You complete me girl **_

_**that's why something **_

_**about you makes me**_

_**feel baby my heart **_

_**wants to reveal**_

_**DARK RED: " Even my family after what Kitazawa did to me but you kept coming back getting hurt, and you still loved me no matter what happen."**_

_**LYRICS: I'm down on my knees**_

_**I'm asking you saying**_

_**These three words I**_

_**Wanna hear from you**_

_**DARK RED: " Even when you came to New York (Refer to anime episode 13.) and stop me from killing myself you always loved me by constantly saying it what I'm trying to so hard to say is that you broke that icy cold hearted shell that I had around my heart." " You showed me how to love again, I want to show you how much you mean to me."**_

_**CHORUS: Yes I Will**_

_**Take your hand and walk with you**_

_**Yes I Will**_

_**Say these three words that**_

_**I promise to**_

_**Give you everything you**_

_**Need and someday**_

_**Start a family with you**_

_**Yes I Will**_

_**Take your hand and walk with you**_

_**Yes I Will**_

_**Say these three words that**_

_**I promise to**_

_**Give you everything you**_

_**Need and someday**_

_**Start a family with you**_

_**Oh yeah Yes I Will**_

_**DARK RED: **__**( by this time still on one knee and with the ring box open in his hand.) **__**"I want you to spend the rest of your life with me, this is hard for me to ask." "Shuichi my angel my heart well you MARRY ME and spent the rest of your life with me!!!" " You can open your eyes now." **_

_**Upon opening his eyes they showed the biggest sparkle and wide open mouth like he dropped his jaw, once his cotton-candy haired koibito got over the shock he recovers enough to say the words our sexy novelist has been waiting to hear for the last few minutes.**_

_**LYRICS: This is no ordinary love**_

_**And I can never have enough **_

_**Of all the things you've given me**_

_**You're my heart my soul**_

_**My everything**_

_**Before Shuichi speaks he takes a very deep breath and says DARK RED: " Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that question, you know you're my first love and I will always want to spend the rest of my life with you so my answer is YES YES YES!!!! I WILL MARRY YOU BABY!!!!"**_

_*********************************************************_

_**Eiri than takes the ring out of the box and tosses it and placed the ring on his Ai's left ring finger, but before he could finish putting the ring on his baka's finger Shuichi noticed something writing on it and asks his older lover what it say. DARK RED: **_

" _**IT SAYS I LOVE YOU!!" " However for now on no more calling me Yuki that is the past and since you're going to be my husband call me Eiri." **_

_**LYRICS: Every night I thank the lord**_

_**For given me the strength to love**_

_**Her more and more each day**_

_**I promise her as long as**_

_**I hear those three words**_

_**With that said he finished putting the ring on his pink-haired rock singer's finger and giving it a quick kiss, and then Eiri looked into those violet eyes and said DARK RED:**_

" _**Aishiteru with all my kokoro my tenshi ima and itsumo!!"**_

_**CHORUS: Yes I Will**_

_**Take your hand and walk with you**_

_**Yes I Will**_

_**Say these three words that**_

_**I promise to**_

_**Give you everything you**_

_**Need and someday**_

_**Start a family with you**_

_**Yes I Will**_

_**Take your hand and walk with you**_

_**Yes I Will**_

_**Say these three words that**_

_**I promise to**_

_**Give you everything you**_

_**Need and someday**_

_**Start a family with you**_

_**Oh yeah Yes I Will**_

_**This just made his fiancé's eyes flooded over with tears of joy and happiness then he say as best as he can with the tears flowing down his face. DARK RED: "Aishiteru Yu-Eiri!" **_

_**So are you ready for another round he cold see what our sexy novelist meant by that just by looking into his older Ai's eyes, they started to make love again but this time as an engaged couple with tons of passions that has filled their hearts. Eiri begins by taking his cotton-candy haired baka's lips to his in a very hot wet moist and passionate kiss that is bruising each others lips, that when they break their kiss both of them are panting very heavily to regain the air in each others lungs. Our sexy singer decided to take his koibito's sensitive ear into his moist wet hot cavern by licking sucking and tugging which makes the other very aroused, while Shuichi is doing this his older Ai is tangling his fingers through baka's strawberry scented hair earning himself a very pleased moan. Our sexy novelist starts to drag his tongue down his husband-to-be tone tanned chest to his navel and finally to his thigh where he placed tender but still passionate kisses.**_

_**LYRICS: I stand beside you**_

_**In everything you do**_

_**Wherever you go whatever you do**_

_**Baby I'll be there**_

_**As god is my witness **_

_**I'll carry you through **_

_**Til death do us part**_

_**I promise you**_

_**When he start to reverse his direction they ended up in another bruising passionate kiss as they were kissing our cotton-candy haired rock stars phone was going off and makes Eiri upset and the person on the other wouldn't stop calling, so he stops what he is doing and goes to look for Shuichi's cell and answers it. Yet when he answers it he uses that familiar cold-hearted Yuki attitude, and without looking at the caller Id screen to see who use calling he said DARK RED: **_

" _**What do you want were in the middle of something, and this better be life or death!"**_

" _**Yes I know I'm interrupting your lovey-dovey moment, but I want to remind that pink-haired ball of genkiness that we have a post tour meeting tomorrow at the studio at noon." " Stop being an asshole and just give him the message."**_

_**Without saying good-bye he just hangs up the phone but not before putting it on silence, and with that evil glare he gives he relays the message once that message is given his younger love opens his mouth to say DARK RED: **_

"_**Well , where were we before K interrupted us my otto-desu"**_

" _**I think we were right about here, my tsuma desu."**_

_**CHORUS: Yes I Will**_

_**Take your hand and walk with you**_

_**Yes I Will**_

_**Baby I promise you**_

_**Yes I Will**_

_**Give you everything you need**_

_**And start a family with you**_

_**Yes I Will**_

_**Oh Yeah**_

_**Yes I Will**_

_**Ooh Yeah **_

_**Yes I Will**_

_**I promise you **_

_**That everything is gonna be alright **_

_**I I I I Will **_

_**DARK RED: " Baby, I'm a guy did you forget that?"**_

" _**Yes, I do know you're a guy but you look so feminine in your body that I feel like I'm getting a wife."**_

" _**Okay then, you just better think of me as the only female, that touches you like this for the rest of your life Mr. Uesugi!!"**_

" _**I wouldn't have it any other way just to only touch you in this way, for the rest of my life Mrs. Soon to be Uesgui." " How do you like the sound of your new last name?"**_

" _**I love the sound of that but would you get mad if I kept Shindou on my records?"**_

" _**No, I wanted my if you kept Shindou for your records because I only plan to use Yuki when deal with my profession and nothing else."**_

" _**That is how it should be, we don't need any angry fan girls especially the two female members of my family getting upset with either of us changing our names professionally." (says this while giggling) " Now take me my husband."**_

_*********************************************************_

_**By now our sexy novelist takes his koibito's lips to his in a rough kiss and then licks our cotton-candy haired rock stars bottom lip to gain access to that moist hot cavern to dance with each others tongues, of course Eiri won the battle when they break their kiss for much needed air the younger Ai starts to trail his wet hot tongue down his lover's chest until he reached the our sexy novelist big writer. Shuichi then starts to lick and suck at the base and then moves all the way around the big writer where hears several loud moans and a few DARK RED:**_

" _**Oh Oh Oh Myyyyy Goooood!!!!!" **__**while Eiri is tangling his fingers of one hand in sweaty pink locks while the other hand is roaming the perky little butt of his husband-to-be. While looking up from his task violet meets golden eyes and he can tell that our sexy novelist is reaching his peak once again, he releases the big writer from his mouth and leans over his sex god to grab a bottle of lube from the bed while kissing the other in the process. After he had the lube in hand he opened the cap and squeeze a good amount on to the palm of his hand, then starts to coat the big writer and then squeezes some on three of our sexy novelist fingers, so their love-making would go to a heavenly and pleasurable bliss with his fingers coated Eiri starts to place his finger at the entrance of his baka's tight hole and starts to enter him. Once all three fingers are in the cotton-candy haired boy lets out a few whimper here and there by hitting Shuichi's prostate every time sending him to the point of bliss, the lust in his sparkling purple eyes he tells his koi DARK RED: **_

" _**I Need you now before I it hurts more!"**_

"_**You need what now to make you even more at bliss."**_

" _**Akachan, I need you now inside me fuck me baby!" **_

_**Our sexy novelist removed his finger with a little cry and was replaced by his koibito's cock while kissing his baka in a passionate kiss, then enters Shuichi little by little slowly and genteelly until he's full inside him where the tight muscles were surrounding it. After a few minutes our sexy singer nods to let Eiri know that he's fine and continue to make love to him at a slow and gentle pace, then pulls out just leaving the head of his big writer at the entrance then pushing back in with his thrust picking up a little quicker with each thrust and steadying their pace that is when Shuichi says. DARK RED:**_

" _**Baby, harder faster I need it."**_

" _**I want to make love this time instead of pounding you hard into the mattress angel"**_

" _**Sex God of mine, harder please Faster Please!!!" **_

_**Still wanting to make love instead of the usual rough sex their use to the older Ai moves at a harder and faster pace hitting that spot of pleasure every time, when he got a good fast rhythm going along with the bucking of the others hips in time our sexy novelist grabs his little singer and starts to pump and stroke it with their thrusts as his younger koibito feels he's at the point of climax he could hear lots of loud moans groans and whimpers of ecstasy then Shuichi yell with that voice that drive his older love to heaven DARK RED: "Oh God Oh God Baby I I I'm coming Ahhhh Ahh!!!!!!!"**_

_**With a few final pumps and strokes from our sexy novelist talented hand the sexy rock star sent white hot seed all over his older loves chest and hand. A few more hard and fast thrust and our sexy novelist was coming to his own point of release with his cotton-candy koibito's muscles clenching around his manhood with one last thrust he screamed out, DARK RED: **_

" _**Shuichiiiiii!!!!" and spills his essences all into the one he loves and the wonderful sensation from their love making has him falling onto the lithe body beneath him.**_

_*********************************************************_

_**As they both pant to regain their breathing to normal they look into each others eyes and a few short minutes after they start to breath normal Eiri lifts his himself off of his baka, and pulls out of him with the slightest whimper of pain and rolls them over so that he can take his Ai into his arms and says DARK RED:**_

" _**I LOVE YOU!" " You make me the happiest man on this world and I can't wait to marry you my pink-haired ball of love and energy."**_

" _**I LOVE YOU TOO!!!" " I've never been this happy until I met you and just having you love me makes me the happiest person in the world I LOVE YOU my baby!!!!" **_

_**Before sleep could take over our sexy novelist pulls the sheet over them and draws his baka closer into sweet embrace and then joined his soon to be husband into slumber with the slightest smile on his face.**_

_*******************************************************There is chapter six I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll have the last chapter for Rock my Author up next week. I've already started to write the squeal to this story.**_

_**JAPANESE TERMS**_

_**Ai = Love**_

_**Koibito = Lover**_

_**Arigato = Thanks or Thank You**_

_**Yuki = Snow**_

_**Aishiteru = I Love You**_

_**Tenshi = Angel**_

_**Kokoro = Heart or Mind**_

_**Ima & Itsumo = Now & Forever**_

_**Otto Desu = Husband-to-be**_

_**Tsuma Desu = Wife-to-be**_

_**Otto = Husband**_

_**Tsuma = Wife**_

_**Akachan = Baby**_

_**Koi = Love or Crap**_

_**Baka = Idiot or Maroon**_

_**Genki = Cheerful or Energetic or Hyperactive**_

_**Pocky = A Japanese snack food in several different flavors**_

_**Kitazawa = Eiri's tutor back in New York when he was sixteen**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Rock My Author**_

_**By W. C. Bear**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Characters of Gravitation and Junjou Romantica, which is created by Maki Murakami & Shungiku Nakamura and also the lyrics to "Yes I Will " are that of the Backstreet Boys do not own those either.**_

_**AUTHOR NOTES: **_

_**Black Type = Story & Japanese terms (English translation bottom of Chapters)**_

_**Dark Red Type = Character Talk **_

_**Purple = Parentheses & Song Lyrics**_

_**Blue Type = Different Location within the story & Time Difference**_

_**Pink Type = Referring: Anime & Mangas**_

_**Eiri is Out Of Character = More nice less cold-hearted bastard type**_

_**The story being submitted to the website **__**.net**__** & also to **__**.net**__** but under Vday Bear doesn't show the color type, so before each type you'll have the color it represents refer to author notes.**_

_****************************************************************************************_

_**Chapter 7**_

The Next Morning, Meeting & Important Call!

It was around seven-thirty the next morning when our cotton candy-haired singer as he woke up from an amazing homecoming still wrapped in his older Ai's and now fiancé's arms, he knows that he has to be at the studio around noon for there post tour meeting so before he gets up to start getting ready for the day he turns to face his angelic sex god and just watch him sleep for more minutes. A few moments later Shuichi got out of bed without waking our sexy novelist knowing that his koibito isn't a morning person, goes over to the chair by the window and grabs Eiri's shirt off of it and puts it on then leaves the room without making a noise and remembering to watch out for the burnt out candles and other misalliances items that are on the floor and hallway. In the hallway he walks to the kitchen to start coffee for his sex god because other than the cupboards and fridge are the only things he is aloud to touch in the kitchen, once the coffee is started he goes to the back to the bedroom to grab some clothes then to the bathroom for a quick shower and getting dressed before getting the rest of the breakfast in bed done. After going back into the kitchen his morning routing was complete he goes to the fridge and notices two prepared fruit bowls which our sexy singer grabs one and places it on the counters, goes to the cupboard next and gets out two coffee cups and then pours the steaming liquid into those cup and then brings them to the counter and puts them next to the fruit bowl. Pulls the drawer open grabs a couple of forks puts them on the counter and bends down to the lower cupboards where he grabs a breakfast tray and places everything on it, before leaving the kitchen our cotton candy-haired went over to the table and grab a rose from one of the vases of roses and put it between his teeth and then walked over to the counter and grabbed the tray and went to the bedroom. Walking back to the bedroom Shuichi could hear the stirring of his fiancé starting to wake when he came into the room with a tray in his hands, DARK RED:

" Eiri I have your coffee and a fruit bowl for breakfast." that is when our sexy novelist slowly piers his eyes open to see his younger koi coming towards the bed holding a tray in his hands, rubbing the sleep from his eyes Eiri props the pillows up against the headboard and than sits up to where his back is against the pillows. The cotton candy-haired baka gives the tray to his sekkusu kami and then crawls onto the bed next to him that is when he places the tray down between them and that is when his older koibito notices the rose between his sexy singer's teeth, leaning over to his fiancée looking into his seductive violet eyes and kisses Shuichi on the cheek then removes the rose from the mouth of the pink-haired baka and puts it down on the tray as he remains looking into those eyes as Eiri says DARK RED:

" Ohayo Mrs. Soon-to-be Uesugi" with a blush stain of pink his Ai tells him DARK RED: " Ohayo Mr. Uesugi my soon to-be- husband."

**************************************************** Upon their greeting each other the morning after they became an engaged couple our sexy singer presses his lips to the older man's lip for another kiss while staring into lustful golden orbs, when they broke their kiss they began to eat the fruit in the bowl and the rest of the treats from the night before as well. That is when our sexy novelist turns to the man he loves in this world and sees the most kawii smile on his face that just takes his breath away and also bring as smile to his own face without younger koibito to notice, DARK RED: " Baby, there is something I want to talk to you about."

" What is it my Ai you know you can tell me anything within reason."

" You know while I was on tour I got some e-mails from Riku and I miss him so much and I also know how you feel about your mentor and how he looks so much like him, but you shouldn't blame that on the child."

" Angel, I know how you feel I can see it in your eyes when you talk about him, he has also been e-mailing me as well so already know what you want to ask me you want to know if we could adopted Riku am I right?"

" Yes Akachan, that is what I wanted to talk about it, how does that make you feel we can talk about it if you like?"

" Hai, it does scares me to be around him because of what his father did to me when I was sixteen, but your right he had nothing to do with that so if you want we can call Yoshiki and talk to he/she about adopting Riku."

" That makes me soooo happy aishiteru Eiri!!"

" Yeah I know, whatever makes you happy is all that matters to me my koi."

" So can we call them tonight and tell Riku the news about us and adopting him, Pleeeassse baby?"

" Yes, we can call tonight but after we talk to Yoshiki about everything is that going on okay?"

Our sexy novelist looks over at the clock on wife-to-be's nightstand read in bright red number that it was going to be ten-thirty and that he should Shuichi out of bed and also get him on his way to the studio before that gun-welding American manager of this comes busting through their apartment. DARK RED:

" Baka you should get out this bed and get ready to leave so you aren't late like usual and have K show up and have a gun pointed out you." " I also don't want my bride-to-be shot before we say I DO or adopted Riku if you get me!" PURPLE TYPE: ( All this is said with a sarcastic smirk upon Eiri's face.) DARK RED:

"Your right as always baby, can I tell the band our news or do I have to kept a secret for awhile?"

"Go ahead and tell them and get that cute little butt of yours moving before your late!!"

"Yes dear what ever you say!" " I LOOOVVE YOU!!!!"

* * *

As he was saying this he gives a playful swat to his cotton candy-haired koibito butt as our older Ai takes another glance at the clock it read eleven-thirty with a kiss to his shujin-desu, our sexy singer was out the of bedroom door than out the front door with fifteen minutes to get to the studio when Eiri had finally got himself out of bed it was twelve-fifteen in the afternoon. That is when he did his normal daily routing and then he started to cleaning up the breakfast tray, all the candles, rose petals the scattered clothes, clues, and the boxes that were used from all over the apartment, he took all the boxes except for one and put them in his study's closet which he place on the coffee table in the living room. Where our sexy novelist some of the candles, roses petals the clues that he wrote into the box, once the lid was on the box and labeled it Shuichi's romantic keepsakes and left it there for his baka and then he went out onto the balcony for a cigarette the first one of the day. After he finished his smoke Eiri walked back into the kitchen for another cup of coffee and with cup of Joe in hand then walks over to his study to make a phone call his lawyer so that she could get a start on the paperwork to adopted Riku. BLUE TYPE:

AT NG STUDIOS IN ONE OF THERE CONFERENCE ROOMS:

As Shuichi comes loudly bouncing of the walls into a conference room with three minutes to spare before noon minna turned around with surprised looks on their faces to notice the big grain of a smile that reached from ear to ear and huge heart shaped purple eyes, to know something big most have happen when the cotton candy-haired singer got back to his apartment last night. As the baka was pulled off the ceiling by his band mates and still looking the way he did when he first came into the room like he was on cloud nine or something, a couple minutes later Hiro grabs best friend and band mate and says to him DARK RED: " God, buddy what has you so happy today?"

" Hiirooo, (said in a dreamy way) the most wonderful thing happen to me last night Yuki asked me to MARRY HIM!!!!!!!"

" What did you say again I quite didn't get what you said."

They all looked at him with shocked expressions on their faces and jaws hanging on the floor until he said again so that everyone could hear him this time. DARK RED:

" I SAID YUKI ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!!"

" That's great Shu, you have been wanting this to happen for a long time."

" I know I've been waiting a long time and were also going to be adopting Riku as well."

Suguru says in his uppity sarcastic way " I thought he couldn't stand the kid."

" Yeah that is how he feels about Riku, but he said if it would make me happy then that all that matters to him."

" Well kid I'm happy for you!" " That you have told us your happy news can we get on with talking about the tour we just finished." all the time K is speaking has got his trusty magma pointed at our sexy singer's head, finally two hours later the band was concluding their meeting and left the conference room on the way out Hiro stopped his best friend outside the room and looked him in the eyes. DARK RED : " Shu, I just want to say I'm happy for you and I hope you don't lose that smile."

" Arigato Hiro."

" You want a ride to Yuki's place?"

" Sure, but I also know that you don't get along with him." "Is there anyway you can start to be friends with him, it would make me happy to see my beat friend and my soon to-be-husband get along and forget what has happened in the past."

" I don't know if that can happen, I just remember him treating you like crap and also treating you nice here and there." " But you and I have been best friends our entire lives and I for sure don't want to lose my best friend, so I'll give it a try for you Shu."

" Arigato and you'll always be my best friend no matter what might happen in our lives deal!"

" Yeah I know and you got a deal and how about that ride."

A quick hug the best friends and band mates were out the front entrance of NG studio's and over to Hiro's bike. BLUE TYPE:

BACK AT EIRI'S APARTMENT:

Eiri had just finished up his phone call with the lawyer when he heard several long knocks on the front door with an angry look in those killer golden eyes and the voice of his irritating brother-in-law was stand there when our sexy novelist opened the door, wearing that usual business like smile that never maybe rarely leaves his face, a few seconds had past and Tohma had walked past Eiri and head to the living room where the older man had found him sitting on the couch. DARK RED:

" So how did that homecoming go with Shindou last night and did he accept your proposal?"

" It went great and yes the baka did." " What else do you want I have things to do ?"

" I'm just wondering if this is the right thing for you and I'm also worried if this is good for your health and I don't want to see you hurt like last time you opened your heart to someone is all ."

" You don't need to worry I'm fine and Shuichi means the world to me, I wish you would try to get it through your thick business/musician head of yours I'M WITH SHUICHI AND YOU CAN'T BE MORE THAN MY BROTHER-IN-LAW MAYBE A FRIEND IN MY EYES!!!!!!"

" As you wish Eiri, but know that always care for you with all my kokoro until the day I die."

" Yes I know all to well, and please try to get along with Shuichi if you want to stay in my life remember he is going to be family soon.'

" Okay, anything for you I'll try."

Tohma says this with a sigh of defeat in his voice and then gets off the couch bids our sexy novelist a ja ne and heads for the front door to make his leave, Eiri then walked back into his study and turned on his laptop to work on his latest novel about thirty minutes after our sexy novelist had started to work on his novel he could hear the sounds of his younger koi's keys in the lock of the front door that it was time to prepare for what was coming next which was a typically baka welcome.

* * *

DARK RED: " Tadaima baby!!"

Our cotton candy-haired singer toes off his shoes and heads to the place the knows that his koibito will be at that is when Eiri turns to the doorway of his study to see the man he loves standing there and says DARK RED: " Okaeri my tenshi."

With the last word out his genki wife-to-be was all over him with a kiss that lasted for minutes until the need for air once their breathing was back to normal in each others lungs, the younger koi started to kiss the other while making his way onto our sexy novelist's lap without breaking their kiss then releasing their lips to saying that he missed him while he was gone. Then golden met with violet and never leaving each others gaze when his fiancé asked how the band took the news DARK Red:

" They were shocked at first but then they were happy for me."

" Well that's good to hear so while you were at your meeting I gave my lawyer a call to see if we could get the paperwork started to adopted Riku."

" Koi arigato, lets give them a call plleeeasse!!!!"

" Hai, hand me the phone you ganki and I'll call them so we can tell them."

" Thank you baby, daisuki!!!" then hands him the phone start to kiss all over the older man.

" I know me too." but gratefully to the affection from the cotton candy-haired baka but our sexy novelist notices the time on the clock in his study and no's its still to early in New York to talk so he whispers in Shuichi's ear " Angel, its still early morning in New York to call right now why don't he have dinner first then will call them how is that with you?"

" Your right Eiri I don't want to wake them and I am a little hungry."

8: OO pm Tokyo to 10:00 am New York the following Day:

It was after dinner when they couple was snuggled up on the couch in each others arms when then called a certain number and let it ring that is when the phone was answered after four rings by a bubble-headed Yoshiki like he/she usually did whenever they talked to said person, Eiri started to him/her about getting married and all they could hear was a very loud girly scream come from the end of the line for a couple of minutes before they heard he/she speak again. DARK RED:

" That is great to hear it's about time you did that Eiri and I'm so happy for you after what my brother did to you."

" Thanks, but that isn't the only reason we call you, how would you feel if I told you we wanted to adopted Riku?"

" Yes I think that is a good idea he is my nephew but I know how much he loves/like Shuichi, I would have no problems with the two of you adopting him."

" I'm glad to hear you say that and you know that we wouldn't keep him from you, you could see him whenever you like after the adoption is final you will always be his uncle/aunt and his family no matter who his parent's are."

" Yeah, I know that and arigato for saying that to me, so would you guys like to tell him or shall I tell him for you?" then our sexy singer gets on the phone and said in his usual loud annoying sing-song voice.

" Yes no doubt I'd like to tell him if he is still around and hasn't left fro school yet?"

" Riku, Mama want to talk to you!" " Okay I'll talk to you guys later about everything here is your boy, bye."

" MAAMMAA!!!! I MISS YOU and how was your tour and I know that I would e-mail you I just wanted to hear your voice."

" It was great and the crowds loved us, so Eiri and I have something to tell you and its something good and its also going make us all happy when we tell you."

" What is it I hope it's good news?"

" Very good news!!!!" " Mama and Eiri are getting married and how would you like it if we were a family?" ( Refer to Gravitation Ex for Riku calling Eiri Papa or daddy.)

" Oh Yes Oh Yes !!!!!!!! I would like that a lot to be with mama and Eiri and I get to come and live in Japan again!!!!!"

" Good to hear that it makes mama happy to hear you say that want us to be a family."

( In the background of the an apartment in New York you could hear the voice of Yoshiki saying.)

" Riku, its time to go to school you need to say good-bye to mama and Eiri before your late cutie pie, ."

" Okay Aunt/Uncle Yoshiki, just let me say good-bye to mama and Eiri and I'll be ready to leave." " Well I better get to school before I'm late, I love you both and miss you Good-bye Mama and Eiri LOVE YOU!!!!!"

" BYE SWEETYFACE LOVE YOU TOO!!!!!"

" Talk to you soon kid, and do well in school Bye."

Once the call was ended our sexy novelist put the phone down beside him on the couch and pulled his koibito closer to him and also wrapped his arms tighter to comfort the tear that were already slipping down his face saying into his hair that will see him soon I promise. What seem to be like hours were only minutes turning slightly to stare into gorgeous purple eyes Eiri took his thumbs from both hand to wipe away the last of his fiancée's tears, that is when he Ai a gentle push to get up and retreat to the bedroom for some much needed sleep. As they the older man went to the archway of the living room he turns to the couch and says DARK RED: " Hey you coming to bed or are you just goanna stand there?"

" Yeah I'm coming sex god, Eiri if I haven't told you lately thank you for everything and DAISUKI SO MUCH!"

" I know me too you keep telling that, plus you're my sekai I'd do anything for you."

" Daisuki zutto with all my heart and soul!!!"

Enough said as our sexy novelist and singer went to their bedroom and hit the bed where sleep had taken both of them in moments!

*****************************************************End of Rock My Author I hope you enjoy and I working on the next part of this series and a , so stat tune for that.

JAPANESE TERMS:

Ai = Love

Koi = Love or Crap

Koibito = Lover

Baka = Idiot or Moron

Sekkusu = Sex

Kami = God

Ohayo = Good Morning

Kawii = Cute

Hai = Yes

Aishiteru or Daisuki = I Love You

Otto or Shujin = Husband

Desu = To Be

Minna = Everyone

Zutto = Always

Yuki = Snow

Arigato = Thanks or Thank You

Kokoro = Heart or Mind

Ja Ne = Good-Bye

Tadaima = I'm Home

Oaeki = Welcome Home

Tenshi = Angel

Genki = Cheerful, Energetic or Hyperactive

Ganki = Bart or Punk


End file.
